Harry Potter, son of Anéthiel, star of Siryái
by Messrmarauder017
Summary: [HPLOTR crossover] To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.[rated for later chapters]-(better info inside)
1. Prologue

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.  
  
A/N: This fic is set many-a-year before the fellowship departs when the Lady Celebrian was still living in Imladris.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Prologue  
**

"I know that this is not what you want to hear, and I am sorry that I have to the one to explain it to you, but it is happening, there is no way we can win this if it doesn't happen. Just know that I love you all. I thank you from the bottom and top of my heart for your aid in this, for the protection you gave me when I was less than happy to receive it. I now know that it was all for a good reason and I now appreciate all your work.

"Albus Dumbledore; my Grandfather, mentor and close friend. Be sure not to let anyone forget these dark days no matter what the price. The ministry will no doubt cover anything and everything up so I am counting on you to do what you will to ensure future generations of witches and wizards alike will know the names of all involved in this crusade.

"Remus Lupin; my guardian, my father's best friend and one of my closest of all friends. Live long, be proud of who you are, let no one tell you what you are and what you aren't entitled to. You deserve a good life my friend, and you will have one when this war is over. You are a wonderful human being, you hold within you a heart of pure loyalty and valour, and I am proud to have had the chance to get to know you as I have.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny; my family, my friends and the people I will love for eternity. Get through this war alive, whether it be on the front line or in the medical wings, get through it or I'll resurrect you and kill you for dying. Live. Live for Ron and live for Percy. They would want nothing more.

"Hermione; my dearest of all friends. God knows how much I love you and I want dearly for you to live through this, grow old, have a family and be happy. It is what I expect of you and you are smart enough to know that I would not expect anything from anyone unless I knew in my heart that they were capable of doing it. Live long.

"Luna; my dear, quirky friend. Live, fight, love and be happy. Be strong and be brave.

"All who I have not mentioned, you have each touched my heart in one way or another and you all have what it takes to win this war. We will win; of this I am most sure. But when it is over, I will be leaving. Do not ask me how, do not ask me why, for there is no time and I will not answer. This war must be won, if not because it is simply what must be done, then because we owe it to our past.

"Severus Snape, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black … the people who died at the hands or at the words of Voldemort. I EXPECT each and every single person, magical creature, intelligent being here to live, and lead full, healthy and joyful lives. I will do my part and you will do yours. Together, we will win. Thank you."

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

"Good Evening Mr Potter… though I suspect yours will get much worse very soon." The sickeningly, snide voice of Voldemort reached Harry's ears, alerting him to the dark lord's presence not twenty feet to the south of his current position.

After locking three more Deatheaters in an impenetrable time-locked stunning combined with a binding spell, Harry slowly turned around to face the pain in the neck that Tom Riddle had become.

"Riddle, I think you're a little old to be making idle threats." Voldemort seethed at the name and pulled out his wand, training it solely on the young man he'd been trying to get rid off since 1981.

"Tell your mother I said hello when you see her boy." With those words, the first spell was fired.

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

With Voldemort occupied with spells Harry didn't have to think about before muttering the incantation, the young man's mind focused on one thing and one thing alone.

_Destroy this evil, banish his soul  
__The void he will go, no more is he whole  
__Torment, suffering, his crimes that stand  
__Offer him no mercy, his time is at hand  
__I offer my life, to guarantee this task done  
__Take me from here, from the Earth, from the sun  
__Use me for good, for peace, for life  
__Take my word now, from blood with this knife.  
  
_He quickly pulled a knife from a sheath at his waist and ran its razor sharp edge over his palm, successfully sealing the spell he'd just said in his mind.

Magic began crackling in the air around both figures that lead opposite sides in the war. More precisely, magic began crackling behind each figure.

Harry could see small sparks of energy grow into black, violent bolts that cracked like thunder behind his opponent and the Leader of the light knew Voldemort could see something similar happening behind him. The bolts behind Harry were glowing white.

Magic was tearing two holes in reality. All activity around them seemed to cease and all eyes were trained on the two leaders. Spells were still firing from each of their wands but neither were doing much damage. Harry was dodging any and all Cruciatus curses being sent his way and Voldemort was smartly avoiding the spells that were being sent towards him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

A Black Void stood open behind Voldemort.

A White Portal was open behind Harry.

All Harry had to do now was effectively push Voldemort back into the void before jumping into his portal.

His aimed his wand firmly in his right hand, opened his mouth and said loud and clearly. "Impello." He watched the jet of blue energy fly towards his enemy and strike him square in the chest, sending the black robed 'creature' flying backwards and entering the void. He then watched the void close up immediately.

After sending a mental message to all witches, wizards and creatures on the side of Light, Harry turned on his heel and launched himself into the white portal. When he passed through it fully, it closed and all the energy that had been there sustaining it vanished.

Sad smiles worked their way across the faces off the light-warriors as they each received the message Harry had sent.

"Live long, be happy, I'll be watching over you all."

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	2. One Higher Than Him

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**One: Higher than him.**

When jumping into the portal, Harry truly didn't know what to expect. He wasn't even thinking on such a thing at the time. He'd sent Voldemort into a void that would undoubtedly kill him and keep his soul locked forever. He'd sent his friends, family, comrades all a mental message, and then he had jumped. There wasn't exactly much time to think in a situation such as that.

Though while he didn't know what to fully expect, he didn't actually expect to be placed in a seemingly never ending bright white room with no light source – at least none that he could see – save for the whiteness of the walls themselves. He couldn't tell what direction the light (if any) was facing because he didn't have a shadow. Now that little piece of information freaked him out a little.

How could he not have a shadow?

"By there not being any light in the first place." A voice rang out around him. It was a deep voice, a male's voice, yet it was as melodic, as soft and as gentle as a female's.

The voice laughed lightly, startling Harry.

"How can there not be light when clearly, the room is filled with it." Harry asked the voice.

"The room is not filled with anything." It replied, a breath away from Harry's right ear causing him to jump and look in that direction. There was nothing there. "Who is to say where we are is in fact, a room?"

"No one is to say this is a room. I am merely naming this place what I 'feel' it is." The voice didn't reply straight away so Harry continued. "And I feel like I am closed in, though not overly so. I sense an eventual end in each direction but I would not wish to guess the distance from my spot to the end." He shrugged. "It is what I feel."

"You have much power." The voice was back again. It was schooled and Harry could tell it had to be schooled. He raised an eyebrow at nothing in particular.

"I have much power, yes." He said. "I needed my entire power reserves to recite that spell mentally and make it have the same impact it would had I have said it out loud. Which, quite obviously, it did. As I am here, you are here and Voldemort is in a void somewhere paying for his crimes."

"How do you know here is not where Voldemort should be? How do you know you are in the correct place?" the voice asked.

"I know many things. You know how I know that I am meant to be here. I know I had to be here for the spell to work. Had I stayed on Earth, Voldemort would have been allowed to return and I would have not been able to attempt the spell again. And besides," Harry said with a smile. "Here would have felt better than where Voldemort went to a muggle. The portal I went through could have been as black as a night without stars or artificial light and I would have entered simply because it 'felt' like the right thing to do."

"You are wise beyond your years Harry Potter." Harry snorted.

"I'm part human, part Phoenix and part Elf, wisdom comes naturally."

"You are part Elf?"

"That I am. Tell me, if I came to you then you are obviously someone, or someone's, that hold an extreme amount of power, wisdom and even the basic common sense. So how is it that you know nothing about me?" The former Gryffindor questioned suspiciously.

"You dare to question who you are speaking to!" The voice demanded, almost angrily.

"Oh I dare!" Harry fumed, an angry spark lit within him. "If I am here with some higher power beings, then yes, you should know who the hell I am, what the hell I am and where the hell I'm supposed to go from here. I do not want to spend the remainder of my years in a white 'room' with a voice that likes to act dumb." He snapped.

"Do not insult us." The voice was now directly behind him. He spun around and faltered at the sight there. There was a figure stood not 6ft from him.

"Get out of that body." The young man commanded in a forced calm voice.

"We took this form because you are familiar with it." The man before him stated. "Perhaps another form is needed." He seemed to be thinking for a moment before he nodded almost to himself.

A second form appeared next to the first and Harry's eyes widened to an almost impossible width.

Stood before him were the forms of Sirius Black and James Potter.

"You really are sick mother fuckers aren't you?" snarled the Gryffindor as he tore his eyes from the sight. He willed the tears that were threatening to spill away and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. Frustrated with it already, he conjured a simple band to tie it back with a wave of his hand.

"Why do you react as you do?" The voice of his Godfather reached his ears.

"We were certain that these forms were forms you looked fondly upon." His father's voice spoke and Harry turned back around to face the pair.

"I do look fondly upon them. The memory of them." He said simply and the pair looked confused at the statement.

"Explain." 'James' said.

"They are dead. You," he pointed to his 'father'. "Died when I was a year of age, protecting me and my mother. And you," he pointed to 'Sirius'. "Died protecting me and my friends. So don't be startled if I'm more than a little pissed off at you using them to speak through!" he snapped the last part.

The pair looked at him with something akin to sympathy and regret.

"We apologise." 'James' said.

"We did not know these forms would cause you pain." 'Sirius' added. "Had we known we would have chosen another. You simply regarded these forms as two of the few you hold closest to your heart."

"So much for mental blocks." Harry muttered.

"Fear not Harry Potter, your mental barriers are well formed. However we have access to any and all information." The young wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you ask me for confirmation as to whether I was part Elf?" He asked.

"We asked you merely to gauge your reaction." 'James' said with a half smile and Harry snorted.

"And did my reaction please you?" he drawled.

"It did." 'Sirius' answered simply.

"Ok… So, about why I'm here." Harry tucked his hands into the pockets in his jeans only to discover he was no longer wearing what he was wearing when he first arrived.

Replacing his jeans were comfortable black dragon-hide pants. Attached to both thighs were sheaths that hold a total of 2 daggers per leg. His feet had on them a pair of his own dragon-hide boots from back home – also black. On the inside of his right book was another sheath. Though this one, he knew, was there for his second wand. He was pleased to see it already there.

Instead of the sweater he had on earlier, he now donned a jade coloured shirt that was tucked into the waistband of his pants and over that was a dragon-hide waistcoat. The waistcoat wasn't buttoned up however, leaving his shirt exposed. Over the entire ensemble was a long coat – also in dragon-hide – that reached to his mid-calf.

Around his waist sat a belt and attached to the belt was a sword and scabbard.

He removed the sword from the scabbard to study it. The handle was the colour of jade and had a silver almost-floral-but-not-quite design etched there. The blade was made of a metal he wasn't familiar with, highly polished and had etched in jade, an inscription in a language he didn't recognise but looked oddly familiar. The over all shape of the blade seemed curved, almost flowing. With a final glance at it, he re-sheathed it.

He felt something tug at both wrists so he pushed the cuffs on his coat up on one arm revealing the handle of what seemed to be a knife.

The handles of the knife were the same jade colour that had been on his sword and had the same silver almost-floral-but-not-quite design etched there. He removed a knife and studied the blade. It, as well as his sword, was made of a metal he wasn't familiar with and had been etched in the jade colour of the handle in the same design. The knife seemed to have a similar inscription on the blade but not as long as the one on his sword. He slid it back into its sheath.

On the belt on his waist he noticed another sheath, smaller than the rest. He smiled when he realised it housed his first wand.

Over his shoulder there was a bag. Not a very big bag but what it lacked for in size, it gained in charmed size. It had obviously been extensively charmed. Firstly with a lightweight charm, and then more than likely it would have had a charm placed on it that increased the size inside. A few more charms on it for protection and it was complete. Harry looked inside it and saw nothing.

"There's nothing in this thing." He muttered, almost to himself.

"You only have to say what it is you will need and when you put your hand in, you will take out the item you spoke." 'Sirius' explained.

After checking himself over quickly for a second time, he looked back at the two figures in front of him. They were both looking at him with something akin to amusement. Harry made a face at them, causing them both to chuckle.

"You like your gifts, yes?" 'James' spoke. Harry glanced at him, wishing more than anything for the image to be really his father for at least a short while.

He looked down at the wand sheath in his boot and smiled as he thought about the wand that was his father's sheathed in there. He then looked back to the pair. He was about to answer when he noticed something… off about his company.

They looked the same physically; same hair, same nose, mouth, clothing… He looked into their eyes lastly and felt his own eyes widen.

He saw recognition in both pair. He saw warmth, love, pride and more importantly, he saw James Potter and Sirius Black.

"W-wha…" Harry stammered. "How?" he whispered. The two men laughed and started walking towards him. Unconsciously he took a step back. The movement caused James and Sirius to pause, a look of confusion and concern washing over their faces.

"Harry?" Sirius spoke, snapping the young wizard from his shocked state. Harry shook his head and almost ran into Sirius' outstretched arms.

"Sirius!" He muttered into his Godfather's neck. "Merlin I missed you so much."

The Black smiled and returned the hug just as tightly. "I've missed you too kid." He whispered as he kissed Harry's temple. He looked over at James and saw the slightest glint of jealousy mingled in with sadness in his friends eyes.

He mentally kicked himself as he realised how this must look to James.

With another short kiss to Harry's temple, Sirius withdrew from the hug and held his Godson at arms length. "You look fantastic Harry." He said and laughed as Harry blushed. "Still not one to enjoy compliments aye?" He grinned at the scowl working its way across the blush. "You get that from Lily. Never one for attention that one but she hated compliments. Now your dad… well, you know how he acted in fifth year."

Harry suddenly remembered his dad was there too. He quickly turned around to face the man and without thinking he hugged just as tightly, if not more so than he did Sirius.

James was shocked at first but he soon shook himself into a better state of awareness and returned the hug.

2 minutes and a few tears later, the three men were stood in a circle.

"So, you know where I'm going?" Harry asked, looking at the other two pointedly. They shifted nervously which led Harry to believe that they in fact 'did' know where he was going but weren't supposed to tell him.

"We're only supposed to tell you that when you arrive, a troop of 5 or 6 demon-things are going to attack your location." James explained with an apologetic look. Harry nodded and looked at his Godfather.

"You've been watching Earth lately?" he asked, Sirius nodded. "Will you watch over them for me? I'll look when I can but I can't watch all the time." Both men smiled and nodded. "Ok, when am I going?"

"Close your eyes." James said.

"Why?"

"Because when you open them you'll be there." Sirius said in a tone that made what he said seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright." Harry sounded nervous and a little sad that he'd be leaving his father and Godfather. The pair seemed to sense it because they bother engulfed him in yet another huge embrace. "I love you both." The Gryffindor whispered and closed his eyes.

"We love you too." He heard Sirius said before he no longer felt their arms around him.

When he opened his eyes he was at the edge of what looked to be a forest. He remembered that he'd been told that there would be a small troop of demons on their way to his location so he removed both knives from his wrist sheaths, thinking he'd leave magic out of the equation for a short while.

He sensed the demons immediately, they were 6 of them, like was told but they were a good 10 minutes away yet. Relaxing for the minute, he decided to see what was around here. It was then he sensed four other beings surrounding him, but not on the ground. The four beings were in the trees.

He inclined his head in one direction towards the closest being, trying to get an idea as to what exactly the 'being' was. It wasn't human, but it wasn't evil. Harry found it odd though. The Elf parts of his senses were skyrocketing. After two minutes of subtle observation on his part, he relaxed. His companions were Elves; all four of them. They were no immediate threat.

The demons were all of twenty seconds away and Harry got into his fighting stance. He also found it odd that he knew instinctively how to handle these knives. He'd worry about it later.

"Who are you?" A sharp voice from behind him questioned. He'd heard and felt the elf approach him but made no move to let the elf know he'd heard anything.

"I'm the one about to be serenaded by a band of demons. Get your pretty bows out and let's play." Harry said, not looking back. "Leave me at least two please." These were his last words before the first of the demons came into view.

"Orcs!" the Elf behind him hissed.

"So that's what they're called."

* * *

  
  
**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin).**


	3. Two Dirty Knives

HP/LOTR crossover

Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Two: Dirty knives.  
**

The orcs stopped when they noticed Harry and the elf standing ready to fight them. Not a second after they stopped, they charged towards the pair. Suddenly, four arrows were flying towards them, knocking four of their company to the ground, dead.

The two remaining orcs watched with something akin to confusion and slight fear when Harry stepped forwards, his knives poised and ready to strike, with a grin on his face. The orcs looked at each other, shrugged in a very 'Orc' way before raising their own swords and charging at Harry.

In ten seconds, Harry had kicked both swords out of the Orc's hands, stabbed on in between the eyes and slit the other's throat, effectively killing them both. He made a face at the black blood that spilt from the throat and that now covered his new knife. He collected his other knife with a sharp tug and took a seat on a near by rock.

He set his knives down on each knee and took hold of his bag. He brought it to his face, leaving around 6 inches breathing space and spoke "Damp cloth." After all, there would be no sense using magic yet. He reached into the bag and pulled out a green cloth that was indeed damp.

He picked up a knife and proceeded to give it a thorough wipe, not seeming to notice the four Elves that were currently staring at him. Or at least to the Elves it seemed he wasn't taking any notice. In reality, Harry was indeed aware that he was being watched, but he dutifully ignored their presence until they had the decency to start speaking.

He finished with the first knife and made to put it back in his sheath when he realised how difficult that would prove with his coat on. With a mental shrug, he rose from his perch, set both knives and the cloth on the ground by the rock and removed the bag from his shoulder. That too fell to the floor. He them shrugged off his coat and laid it over the rock he'd been sitting on.

Now that his arms were free, he unbuttoned the cuff on both sleeves of h is shirt and rolled them up, exposing both sheathes. He raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle of approval. He then reached down to pick up both knives and the cloth again. He placed the cloth and the remaining dirty knife on his knee and made to re-sheath the clean knife, but a voice stopped him.

"Who are you?" the same voice from earlier demanded in a forceful tone. Harry looked up and his green eyes met with sapphire blue.

The elf who had spoke was dressed in a grey and brown (what seemed to Harry) uniform. Said elf had long blond hair that fell passed his shoulders and down his back stopping not 2 inch before the small of his back. The other three Elves looked to be dressed the same.

"Tell me something before I tell you my name." The first elf nodded. "The higher beings… up there." He pointed towards the sky. "What do you call them?"

"Higher beings?" The elf said, obviously confused. "What is this you speak of?" Harry groaned.

"You know, Gods?" Silence answered him. "Beings that watch over this world?" Understanding washed over the faces of his four companions.

"The Valar." The elf that had been standing to the right of the first elf spoke up.

"Right, the Valar. Well, I was sent by them." He said unconcerned by what reactions the Elves might have. He sheathed his clean knife and went to work on his second knife.

"This cannot be true!" The elf farthest from Harry cried and Harry rolled his eyes towards the heavens.

"Next time I see you gits, I'm so going to kick your arse." He muttered before settling his eyes on the group before him, his hand never stopping its cleaning of his blade. "Explain to me how this cannot be true, because I am here, I am clearly not from around here. I know you are elf-folk. I am something of a mixed being. And not from round here. So tell me please how this cannot be true." The elf had no answer.

"You are a mixed being?" The first elf again. Harry was beginning to like him. His obvious outer arrogance not withstanding, he was turning out to be a nice elf.

"That I am. I am half-elf, one-quarter human and one-quarter Phoenix." The Elves stared at Harry in utter disbelief.

"You cannot be half-Elven!" the second Elf exclaimed. "You do not have the physical characteristics!"

"Oh I have those bloody ears alright." The half-elf grumbled. He waved a hand over each ear, removing the glamour spell he'd put on them and watched with barely repressed amusement the shock and fear appear in the Elves faces.

"What devilry is this?" The first elf snarled most un-elf like. Harry raised an eyebrow at the four arrows now pointing his way.

"I told you I was 'half'-elf. I also I told you I was one-quarter human and one-quarter Phoenix. My human part gives me magical from my ancestors; Family magic. My Phoenix part gives me all the powers of a phoenix; my tears heal… etc. I also have wings, but that's a different story." He ignored their arrows as he worked on cleaning his knife.

"My mother found out she was an Elf when she was at school. It turns out that all the years before she started Hogwarts she'd been teased about having funny shaped ears. But she went to school and the Headmaster explained to her just what exactly she was. It became very obvious very quick that she was adopted by her parents at home so she asked Dumbledore, her headmaster, to look into it." A sad smile flickered across his face at the thought of his surrogate Grandfather.

"Well, he looked into it and found out something very interesting." The Elves before him were now rapt with attention and had an eager look about them for more information. "It appeared that – wait." He said. "Where are we? What land is this?" He was thinking this had to be coincidental. Elves exist in more then one dimension, right?

"We are currently at the borders of Lóthlorien." The first elf spoke with undisguised pride. This elf seemed very proud that this was his home.

"I'm sure it's very pretty." Spoke Harry. "But what land is this? Not area, the entire land?"

"It is Middle-Earth where we dwell."

"Shit." Harry dropped the knife he was holding and didn't realise when it hit the ground with a heavy 'thud'. His eyes were wide with shock.

"This cannot be Middle-Earth." The wizard whispered in the denial he knew would do him no good. The first elf stepped forward and bent down to pick up the fallen knife, speaking as he did so.

"You are mistaken. We dwell in Middle-Earth." He looked at the clean knife. "This is exquisite." He breathed, his gaze travelling over the etchings. He tilted the weapon so he could see the inscription on the blade. "By Elbereth!" He exclaimed in a tone that suggested he was most shocked.

"What is wrong, brother?" The second elf asked, stepping closer to his brother. The first elf handed the other the knife before turning back to Harry.

"Where did you come by such an article of weaponry?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"I was given to it by your bloody Valar!" Harry snapped, more than a little peeved at the questions. "Can you read the inscription on the blade?" his eyes flicked to his knife that was currently being passed around between the four Elves. "It seems familiar but I do not know the language."

"The language is that of the Ancient tongue. It speaks 'Anéthiel, star of Siryái, daughter of Celeborn wields this blade.'"

"Ah. Thanks. I guess the inscriptions on these are the same." He unsheathed his other knife and his sword and then handed them to the first elf that took them and studied them carefully.

"The inscription on the knife is identical to the other knife." He handed said knife back to its owner. "The sword speaks 'Anéthiel, star of Siryái, daughter of Celeborn wields this blade. This blade that holds the star in its core.' How did you come by these!" demanded the elf without relinquishing the hold of Harry's sword.

"I told you dammit! The Valar, or whatever the fuck you call them up there, gave me them. I am assuming that these belonged to my mother because she was the only elf in our line. The Evans' must have adopted her, changed her name, I Don't Know! This Anéthiel the blade speaks of is no doubt my mother with a changed name. Do not ask me why this idiot Celeborn gave up his child because, quite frankly, when I see him I'm going to kick his little elf-arse." The half-elf fumed.

"You will not lay one hand on Lord Celeborn!" The elf replied, angered by Harry's words.

"'Lord' Celeborn?" Harry said curiously before sneering. "He does not deserve the title." He spat before using his magic to call back his weapons. He re-sheathed them. He stood up, picked up his coat and slipped it on once more, but not before the first elf noticed the other sheath on his belt.

"What does that hold?" asked the elf, pointing at his wand holder. Harry looked down and then back up.

"It holds my staff." He said simply and leaned down to pick up the cloth and the bag.

"You wield a staff?" The elf that had not spoken one word since the confrontation began spoke. Harry turned his attention towards the previously silent elf and smiled slightly.

"I do." The first elf scoffed, causing Harry to narrow his eyes. He pulled out his wand and held it out for the Elves to see.

"That is but a mere twig." The first elf remarked and Harry grinned.

"Auctus!" He muttered and his wand began to grow in his hand. Not long after the simple incantation had been uttered, what was once his wand had become a staff 6ft5 in height. It was made of the same wood his wand was and had the same core with the addition of his own phoenix tears. "This is no mere twig."

"Impossible!" The second elf cried. "An elf does not hold this power!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am no mere elf. How many times must I repeat myself? I am half-elf, one-quarter human, one-quarter Phoenix. That is the last time I will say those words." With a nod of his head, his staff was once again his wand and he put it back in its holder.

"Who are you?" The first elf almost growled, tired of his question being evaded.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry answered finally, though his answer didn't seem to satisfy the Elves. "What?"

"Who are you son to?" the second elf asked.

"James and Lily Potter." He could see the first elf start to comment but rolled his eyes and cut him off before he started. "Anéthiel had her name changed by her adoptive parents to Lily. She lived by Lily Evans all her life, later to marry James Potter to become Lily Potter."

"Why are you here?" The first elf asked, motioning for his kin to put their bows away.

"No. I want to ask the questions now." Harry said. "Who are you?"

"I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lóthlorien." The first elf spoke up and inclined his head slightly by way of greeting. "My brothers, Rũmil and Orophin." He gestured to the second and third Elves before gesturing to the forth. "And Dinendal. We patrol these borders along with other groups." Harry snorted. Haldir frowned. "Something displeases you?"

"You claim to patrol. I sensed those orc's two miles away." The four Elves raised their eyebrows collectively.

"How can one sense from that far away?" Dinendal asked.

"By using my Elven senses. If I am only half-elf, that does not say much for full elves does it?" Harry grinned at the outraged look on the three brother's faces. Dinendal seemed to be thinking on his words.

The grin slipped from his face and his expression hardened as he felt someone, or something try to enter his mind. His walls would hold, but it was still rude. He sent a sharp bolt of energy to his intruder and relaxed when they ceased trying.

He turned his attention back to the four Elves in front of him. Haldir was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked them.

"What held your thoughts? Thrice have I attempted to gain your attention and thrice my efforts have been thwarted." Harry almost laughed at the manner in which Haldir was speaking, but held himself in check.

"Someone, or something, was trying to gain access to my mind. I was dealing with that. I do not take kindly to things probing or trying to probe in mind." He saw Haldir frown deeply. "What did I say now?"

"The being that was trying to gain access to your mind was the Lady of the Wood. Lord Celeborn wishes us to escort you to into the city as whatever you did, cause the Lady to fall into a deepened sleep." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"It wasn't even that powerful." He muttered. "You have to take me to see Lord Celeborn?" They nodded. "You think that is wise after my words earlier?" Haldir looked concerned for a moment but nodded.

"Lord Celeborn has requested your presence; therefore you must walk with us. You will not lay one hand on his person whilst in his company." Harry's eyes narrowed and he stepped up to the elf, stopping when there was a mere inch between them.

"You will not tell me what I can or cannot do. I doubt you would be so eager to protect your precious Lord when you hear what information I have." He stepped back. "Lead on."

Haldir waited a moment before setting off in the direction Harry could feel an immense amount of power coming from.

* * *

  
**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin).**


	4. Three: Sweet Tooth or Lack There of

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Three: Sweet Tooth or Lack There of.**

Ten minutes after they had started walking, Harry stopped. He was feeling someone trying to enter his mind again. It wasn't the same someone from before but it was just as powerful as the previous someone. This time though, instead of sending a bolt of energy down the link, he sent a singular message.  
  
_If you try that once more, I will send enough power to kill you.  
  
_The probing ceased immediately and Harry continued walking, ignoring the questioning looks that were being sent his way from the Elves in his company.

For the next four hours, the five companions walked in silence. That was fair enough. Harry could do silent, no talking, not a peep. But he was in a different land! He wanted to know about where he was, the history… hell, whether or not he had any aunt's or uncles! Anything!

"How did you come to be in this land, Harry, son of James?" The elf Harry recognised as Dinendal spoke up as he stepped up beside the land's new arrival. Harry thought on the question a minute before answering.

"In my world there was a war going on. I was leader of the side of the light. I was our most powerful warrior and Voldemort, the leader of the dark, had been wanted to kill me since I was a year old. Anyway, the only way to destroy Voldemort was to do a spell." He paused.

"What kind of spell?" Dinendal asked.

"The kind of spell that only works when a trade is put forth. This spell was designed so the caster could send his opponent, in this case Voldemort, into another dimension. The dimension I chose for him was a void that would destroy him. In return for the powers, or the Valar, doing this deed for me, I had to put myself in their hands. So when Voldemort was gone, I sent a quick mental message to my friends and stepped into the portal that had opened for me to pass through." He finished, looking straight ahead.

"You were forced to leave you friends and family to defeat the evil?" Rũmil questioned from behind him.

"I was not forced to leave. I knew what the spell entailed when I was casting it, as did my friends and family. I explained it to them before the final battle. I am sure I will be missed and I will miss people in return, but there is naught anyone can do about it."

The next two hours were spent in silence before the company stopped to rest for the night. When they did stop, Harry looked around and saw no where even remotely possible to sleep. He looked back at Haldir with a raised eyebrow.

The elf met the gaze evenly without saying anything. Harry shrugged and turned his gaze from Haldir to the other Elves. It was then he noticed Rũmil was not there.

"Where is your brother, Marchwarden?" the half-elf asked. But before Haldir could answer, a thin shimmering silver rope fell down from the trees. Harry looked up but saw nothing in the light he had. His attention was soon on Haldir who had the rope in hand. "Up we go?" he said, amused at the thought of sleeping in a tree house. The Marchwarden nodded once before scaling the rope with the grace and ease a cat would use.

"You will climb next Harry Potter." Orophin said as he held the rope out for Harry to grasp. The half-elf eyed the rope dubiously and shook his head.

"Nay, it is alright. I will make my own way up." He winked at Orophin and disappeared, appearing a moment later behind Rũmil and Haldir. The two Elves jumped no less than a foot in the air before turning to glare angrily at a grinning Harry Potter.

"How did you do that?" Haldir asked immediately.

"Do what?" asked Harry, confused. By now both Orophin and Dinendal had joined them.

"How did you do it? How is it possible?" Orophin questioned as he stepped up beside his brother.

"Oh! You mean apparating?" They looked at him, confusion on they faces. "Yes, apparating. Well, I've known how to do it for about a year. I mean, I got my license a year ago." He babbled. Stopping as the confusion on the Elves faces grew. He sighed dramatically. "Apparating is the ability to disappear from one place, and appear in the other. Like so." He disappeared and re-appeared behind Haldir, causing them all to jump once again.

"Could anyone learn how to do that?" The Marchwarden questioned, his interest piqued. Harry shook his head.

"No. In this world I don't think anyone can use it. Well, save for me because I've already learnt it. On this world it just wouldn't work for anyone else." The elf nodded.

"Can you transport groups?" Dinendal asked. Harry thought about it.

"I can actually. If I do though, I only tend to transport one. Anymore would drain me of my magic too much and I don't know enough about this world to trust its magic so I won't be tapping into that any time soon." He explained.

"You could transport each of us to the main city, could you not?" Orophin stated, rather than asked.

"I could, but I'm not going to." The elf looked about to protest but Harry put a hand up to silence him. "I'm not going to do it because I want to see the rest of this forest as I walk. Do not ask me again." The four Elves nodded and he moved to take a seat by the trunk of the tree they were in.

Before he took his seat he removed the bag from his shoulder and then took off his coat. After putting the bag on the floor his set his coat down in such a way that he could use it as a semi-comfortable seat. He then sat down. He picked up the bag once again.

"Pumpkin Juice in a bottle." He reached into the bag and pulled out a clear bottle of orange liquid. With a smile, he unscrewed the lid and brought it to his lips, only to stop when he realised he had four pairs of eyes on him. "What?" He asked them all. They eyed the bottle in his hand with curiosity and he rolled his eyes. "You want some?" He held the bottle out for one of them to take.

"How do you drink it without the aid of a glass?" Rũmil asked.

"So Middle-earth is lacking bottles. How pleasant." Harry muttered before bringing the bottle back to his lips. "You put the open end to your mouth, like so. And then you tip the bottle end up so the liquid pours out of the bottle into your mouth." He took a long drink, closing his eyes at its sweet taste.

He took the bottle away from his mouth and swallowed the juice. He held out the bottle towards the Elves again and watched as Orophin slowly reached forward to grasp hold of the bottle. His eyes widened as his fingers touched it.

"What material is this?" He asked, taking it fully from Harry.

"It's plastic." At their questioning looks he added quickly, "Don't ask, it's far too complicated." They nodded and watched Orophin take a small sip of the orange liquid. "Do you like it?" He asked, amused at the look of mild distaste playing over Orophin's face.

"It is not to my liking." The elf said, handing it to Haldir to taste. "My tooth is not as sweet as some. Rũmil will no doubt enjoy it more than I."

They all watched the Marchwarden bring the bottle to his lips and take a small sip. After the first sip, he took a larger one. Harry grinned. Haldir was acting like Harry did when he first tried pumpkin juice. Enjoying it immensely from the get go.

"It is enjoyable." Haldir commented with a slight smile before handing the bottle to Dinendal who was stationed to his left.

When Dinendal had taken his sip it looked as though he was fighting incredibly hard not to spit the liquid out the second after it spilled onto his tongue. Chuckling, Harry picked up his bag and said "A bottle of water." He pulled a bottle of cool water, unscrewed the lid and handed it to Dinendal. The elf drank it quickly to rid his mouth of the taste the pumpkin juice left there.

"It is vile." The elf said, his face scrunching up in a look of intense distaste. "How anyone could drink such a thing is beyond me." He handed the juice to Rũmil who took it and took an experimental sip. His face lit up and took a few more gulps. Harry laughed.

"We share a sweet tooth my friend. I commend you." He bowed his head mockingly and grinned at his companions. The grin faded however when he noticed Haldir's face.

The Marchwarden was donning a deep and worried frown. Harry put both bottles back in his bag and turned to Haldir. "What is the matter Haldir?" He asked. The elf looked at him.

"The lady is apparently fading from this world. Whatever you did to her has weakened her beyond any of our healing powers." Harry's eyes widened with horror and he stood up. He picked up his coat and put it on and then hooked the bag back over his shoulder.

"Give me your hand Haldir." The half-elf commanded, extending his own. The Marchwarden took the offered hand without question. "Picture the chamber your Lady is in, clearly in your mind." He saw Haldir close his eyes and turned to the other three Elves. "Continue to the city, you will no doubt want to know if the Lady is well." They nodded.

Harry reached out his mind to Haldir's and saw the room he'd pictured. He gathered his focus and a second later, both Haldir and himself were in the room from the Marchwarden's mind.

When he opened his eyes he saw two figures. One was lying on a large bed, obviously unconscious. She looked extremely pale and almost at death's door. The second figure he noticed was quite obviously Lord Celeborn. Tall, blonde, regal in every air known to him.

Green eyes narrowed at the Lord and he made to step towards him but a squeeze of his hand stopped him. He looked back at Haldir, whose worried gaze was trained on the lady on the bed.

"Haldir, who is this?" Celeborn questioned his Marchwarden. Said Marchwarden did not answer though. Instead, his gaze was locked solely on the pale figure that was the Lady of the Wood.

"Haldir." Harry spoke quietly, successfully getting his attention. "Keep him away from me please? I do not want for your Lady to die." Haldir nodded, released Harry's hand and walked over to Celeborn.

"My Lord, if you would step away please. He can heal the Lady." He motioned for his Lord to move, but Celeborn would not.

"Who is he?" demanded the Eldar. Harry had to stop himself from kicking the elf where the sun shines not.

"My name is of no significance." The half-elf spat. "Now shut up and stand back." Trying to ignore any further words from his Grandfather, Harry walked quickly over to the bed where the Lady lay.

"Do you not want to know what happened to her?" He heard Celeborn call out and could not stop the answer from spilling passed his lips.

"I know what happened to her. I did this to her." He laid one hand over the Lady's forehead and another over her stomach and closed his eyes to concentrate. He breathed one long, deep breath before reciting in a low voice:

"_Take my magic from her form  
__Her body pale, her mind is torn  
__I meant no hurt nor pain nor harm  
__Release her now, release this charm_"

The form on the bed glowed brightly for a number of seconds before the glow faded and eyes alight with wisdom, age and understanding opened. Blue eyes locked with green and for almost half a minute, Harry could not find it in himself to look away.

Finally though, the half-elf removed his hands from their position and turned his back to the Lady on the bed. His eyes landed on the other two inhabitants of the room.

"Who are you?" Demanded Celeborn for a third time. When Harry did not answer, the Lord's eyes narrowed. "Tell me who you are this instant and why you attacked the Lady of the Wood unprovoked!" Celeborn said; his voice raised. Harry's eyes flashed.

"I would not call what I did to 'the Lady of the Wood' unprovoked Celeborn." He snarled.

"She did nothing to warrant such an attack. She did not harm you in any way, why would you harm her?" the Lord of the Wood asked heatedly.

"I do not know what the custom here in Middle-Earth is, but I certainly do NOT take kindly to having my thoughts invaded against my wishes!" Harry exclaimed, now shouting at the elf-Lord. "I care not for your customs! I care not for your laws! What I do care about is my privacy and I do not expect anyone and everyone to try gain access. I warn you both, do not do it again or the energy I pass to you WILL kill you." He took a step towards Haldir and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for your company, Haldir of Lorien. I am sorry that my actions cause you concern." The Marchwarden nodded. Harry turned back to the Lord and Lady.

"I will seek an audience with you tomorrow. Tonight I will sleep." With those words, he apparated out of the chamber.

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	5. Four: Dancing in Session

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.  
  
A/N: This fic is set many-a-year before the fellowship departs when the Lady Celebrian was still living in Imladris.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

.

**Four: Dancing in Session.**

The morning after his confrontation with the Lord and Lady of the woods of Lóthlorien, Harry woke up from one of his nightmares with a start and a hoarse cry. He shot up from where he laid into an upright position. His eyes darted around wildly, tying to discern just exactly where he was.

It was then that all the memories from the previous day flooded back into his mind as if a dam that had been holding them at bay was suddenly opened. He remembered talking to his father and Sirius, being transported to Middle-Earth, being threatened by a bow and arrow wielding elf and his three companions, the conversion that took place with said Elves, the journey to the tree house place where they had planned to stay the night… He then remembered the rushed trip to the bed chambers of the Lord and Lady of Lóthlorien. He remembered healing the Lady, he remembered having a short argument with Celeborn and finally, he remembered coming to this place.

The previous night he hadn't thought where he was going, he just needed to get away from that room for a while. He went back to the tree house that he had originally lain in before the sudden trip. He'd found it devoid of other Elves and found himself thanking whoever was up there watching over that he had this time to be alone.

His breathing gradually slowed from the quick, breathless pant to his usual breathing rate and he relaxed slightly. He picked up his blanket from its perch by his feet and folded it up. He then took hold of his bag and put the blanket inside it.

He closed the bag briefly before opening it once more and saying "Small basin of warm water with one bar of soap." He laid the bag down on its side and pulled out the basin he'd ordered. Said basin was a simple white, porcelain bowl that was full half way with warm water and had a bar of soap sitting on the bottom.

He closed the bag again and opened it once more. "Dry face cloth." He said, reached into the bag and removed a white face cloth. After setting the bag aside, he unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt sleeves and rolled them back to his elbow. He unclipped both of his knife sheathes and set them to the side. He then proceeded to wash his hands, arms and face.

When he'd finished, he put everything back into his bag.

He grimaced when he finally registered the taste of morning breath. He took hold of his bag once again and asked for some mint flavoured chewing gum. When he had his gum in his mouth being merrily chewed, he set his bag aside and made to re-clip his knife sheathes to his wrists.

Just as he was sliding into his waist coat, he sensed someone near making their way towards his location. Not bothering to acknowledge the presence, he took out his wand and muttered an advanced cleaning charm on himself so he felt a little cleaner than he did. A good bath was what he needed. He cast a quick untangling spell on his hair before he slipped his wand away again. He then reached for his coat.

He'd just put his bag over his shoulder when the 'someone' he felt earlier stopped 5ft behind him. "Do you want to come out of hiding anytime soon?" He said as he checked himself over to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"What is your business here in Lorien?" A voice asked him.

"My business is my own." Harry answered as he tied his hair back. "And besides, I believe it is I who should be asking what your business is here in Lorien. You do not dwell here originally."

In two seconds Harry had the knife from his left wrist unsheathed and pressed up against the intruders neck, with the intruder pressed against the trunk of the tree they were in and with Harry's left knee lodged firmly in between the intruder's legs and dangerously close to his (definitely male) pride and joy.

Harry grinned at the unknown elf before him. His grin only widened when the elf scowled. "Who are you?" He asked, eyes alight with mischief and merriment. The elf did not answer. Harry clucked his tongue. "Now now, you're too pretty for me to hurt, so I suggest you talk. I'm not letting you free until you do." He said in an almost sing-song voice that only made the elf scowl more.

"Release me and I will tell you what you want to know." Harry pouted and sighed dramatically.

"Fair enough. You keep your secrets, I will find out eventually." The pout quickly turned back into a grin as he leaned forward so there was less than an inch of air between them. "See you around sweetheart." He kissed the elf soundly on the nose and apparated out, leaving the elf breathing heavily and sagging against the trunk of the tree, wondering just who the strange dark-haired elf was.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

Harry reappeared on the forest floor in a clearing he made sure no one else was. With the grin still firmly on his face, he closed his eyes and tried to locate Haldir. When he did, he saw that the Marchwarden was getting ready for his day. With the room he saw Haldir in pictured perfectly in his mind, he disappeared, only to reappear once again in Haldir's chambers, effectively startling the elf into a foot leap into the air.

Harry giggled, actually giggled, at the yelp that was released from Haldir's mouth but his giggling ceased abruptly when the deeply scowling Marchwarden turned his scowl on Harry. The grin never slipped from the half-elf's face however.

"Now Haldir, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He admonished playfully. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"An old friend would have knocked before entering my Talan." Harry cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face.

"What's a Talan?" He asked the elf before him, who, by way of answer, snorted and continued to get himself ready. "No, seriously. What's a Talan?" The Marchwarden rolled his eyes.

"We are inside a Talan at this moment in time." The elf answered and Harry looked around the room, confused still. "A Talan is what we call our homes. This," he gestured around the room. "is my own Talan. Orophin and Rũmil have their own Talan's not far from this one." Realisation dawned on Harry.

"Oh!" He cried with a wide smile. "You mean these tree houses? You live in these?" Haldir looked back at him from where he stood with two of his short blades in hand.

"You do not live in such places?" the elf asked.

"No. I don't know where I lived for the first year of my life, I lived in a two-story house for the next ten years, and then I started school at Hogwarts, the magic school… I was there constantly save a few months of summer for the next seven years. And after I graduated, I moved into the castle permanently. Never have I lived in a tree house before."

"An eventful life you must have had Harry Potter." Haldir commented. "What was the reason for your visiting me so early? If you do not mind my asking." Harry shook his head.

"No, no. I don't mind you asking. Well, my reason for being here is, well, I wanted directions to somewhere where I can play with these knives and my sword for a short while. Yesterday was the only time I'd ever used the knives and I've not had the chance to yet use the sword. I want to get a feel for them." Haldir nodded his acknowledgment and thought for a moment.

"I am needed at the Lord and Lady's chamber very soon but I can take you to the training range if you wish it?" Harry smiled at the Marchwarden.

"Thank you." The elf nodded and they exited the Talan.

As they walked, they received many-a-raised eyebrow but paid the eyebrow raisers no mind.

"Did you tell Celeborn who I was when I left last night?" Harry asked after five minutes of silence. He sensed Haldir's annoyance at him not using the Lord's correct title and grinned.

"No, I did not. I explained to him that the news of who you are should come from your mouth and your mouth alone." His companion explained. "Lord Celeborn took my response well and he agreed to wait for your meeting today." Harry nodded and the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence.

10 minutes later, they were at the training range. Haldir told Harry he would be along when his meeting with the Lord and Lady were over to see how he was. Harry thanked him once again and entered the range.

He chose the area farthest away from where he had entered and made his way over to it. Once there, he removed his bag and coat, placing them both on a nearby rock. The belt around his waist that held his wand holder and his sword on his person soon followed his coat and bag.

He decided it would be wise to warm up first, lest he want incredible muscle pain later on in the day, tomorrow and indeed the next day. He took his usual starting stance; feet shoulder-width apart and both hands in front of him, poised in relaxed fists. He took a deep breath and began moving. Slow movements and even breathing were the keys to this warm up exercise. The movements stretched his muscles though not too much, and his deep breathing helped him keep his relaxed state for longer than someone warming up would.

The movements were similar to that of a well choreographed fight filled with grace and power. Only without the weapons opponents would no doubt use in an actual fighting situation.

After a good ten minutes of these slow movements and even breathing, he wound down and re-entered his starting stance, now, duly named, his finishing stance.

He shook himself to loosen himself up a little more than he already was and walked over to his things. He picked up his the scabbard that held his sword, un-clipped it from the belt and returned to the space he'd previously occupied.

Taking relatively the same starting stance as he did before, he held the jade and silver handle in his right fist and the scabbard in his left. He took a deep breath and began. His movements were slow at first, not unlike those of his warm up, but the swings of his sword and the careful but useful use of the scabbard slowly increased in speed until he was moving so fast that had any man been there watching, they would not have been able to follow his movements. The Elves that had gathered around the area to watch him move were only just able to make out the movements of his arms.

Twenty minutes of these speedy motions flew by and Harry began to slow them down so that he was eventually moving at a leisurely pace. A few more minutes at this pace passed and he decided he had trained enough with the sword for one day.

In one swift movement, he had his sword sheathed in the scabbard and in another he swung around and threw it in the direction of the crowd he knew was there. He had been aiming for one elf to catch it for him and one elf did but by the time they did Harry already had his knives out and was once again, lost in his dance.

Seemingly unknown, but not unknown to Harry, Haldir had been the one to catch his sword when he'd thrown it and the Marchwarden had caught the exquisite weapon with a small smile on his face. To his left stood both Lord and Lady of Lóthlorien who had decided to join Haldir in his trip to the training range. Lord Celeborn was subtly trying to look at the sword Harry had thrown to Haldir but the Marchwarden was non-too-subtly keeping it out of visual range.

With that same slight smile on his face, Haldir watched Harry's movement's until the half-elf had decided to finish for the morning.

Half an hour after the sword had been thrown, Harry wound down his movements to those of his warm up exercise. Only now, he had his knives in his hands and was warming down. The warm down exercise took him ten more minutes, at the end of which, he stopped completely. He breathed in deeply and breathed out again.

Turning around, he re-sheathed the knives and walked towards the rock that held his things. He picked up his bag and mutter "Bottle of ice-cold water and small towel." before removing them from said bag. He took the towel and wiped it across his face to clean off the sweat that had accumulated there. He then hung it around his neck so the two ends were resting on his chest.

He turned back around and walked towards Haldir, a grin on his face all the way. Completely ignoring the Lord and Lady, he stopped in front of his new friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive." Was all Haldir said as he handed Harry his sword back. There was a collective gasp over the crowd that had gathered and Harry turned an accusing eye to the Marchwarden.

"You don't offer compliments often, do you?" The only answer he received was a slight inclination of the head from his friend. The half-elf laughed and grasped Haldir's forearm in a warriors embrace – or half of one, seeing as Harry's other hand was occupied.

Turning his attention to the crowd, Harry graced the spectators with a small bow of his head. "I hope you enjoyed the show." He said with a grin. The crowd laughed lightly and began to depart the area. The half-elf walked back to the rock where his things were resting, taking a drink of the water as he went.

"That was an impressive display." A woman's voice reached his ears. He took another gulp of water before turning to face the Lady he saved the night previous.

"Thank you." The Lady smiled slightly.

"I would like to apologise for yesterday afternoon." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you want to say sorry for trying to invade my mind?" She nodded, clearly not used to being talked to with such attitude. "Then apologise away My Lady." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, motioning for her to continue.

"Could we perhaps converse in a place that is private?" She pleaded, though it did not sound so in her tone. Harry could see the plea emanating from her gaze. She looked truly apologetic. He sighed.

"I can ask Haldir to guide me to your chambers soon…" he left the statement open and she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you. May I ask you one thing now however?"

"You may."

"What is your name?" She questioned curiosity alight in her ageless face.

"My name is Harry Potter, who I am son to will be answered in due course." The Lady nodded and turned to leave. As she walked, she gave Lord Celeborn a meaningful look that told the Lord to hurry along with his affairs. Celeborn nodded and the Lady left the training range.

"I will speak with you soon, Harry Potter." The Lord said, his tone tense.

"That you will." Harry's tone of voice closed the incredibly brief conversation and the Lord vacated the area.

"I do not understand your attitude to the Lord and Lady, Harry Potter. It confuses me much." Haldir said as he stepped closer to the half-elf he had met the day previous. Harry shook his head.

"Haldir, my relationship with the Lord and Lady is a complicated one and I apologise that you are involved how you are. With hope, all affairs will be sorted through today." Haldir nodded.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Marchwarden noticed an elf walking towards him. A smile reached his lips for the third time that day as he recognised the approaching elf.

"Legolas! It is a blessing to see you once more my friend." He saw Harry had his back towards him and Legolas. The other elf reached Haldir and the pair embraced tightly.

"Haldir! A blessing indeed is our meeting." Legolas said when they drew out of their hold.

The Marchwarden noticed his friend's eyes narrow at something behind him and could not keep the smile on his face from widening. "Ah Legolas. I would like for you to meet Harry Potter." He turned to Harry, who was just that second turning back around. "Harry, this is Legolas, son of King Thranduil or Mirkwood."

Harry looked at the newcomer and grinned at the scowl he was receiving.

"We've met." Legolas said stiffly and Haldir raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I told you I would find out your name, sweetheart."

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	6. Five: Most Unbecoming

HP/LOTR crossover

Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Five: Most Unbecoming.**

"So, you are a Princeling?" Harry said more to himself than anyone else. He smirked slightly when Legolas bristled at the comment. Haldir barely managed to keep a smile from his face.

"Do not call me that!" The Prince demanded hotly and Harry laughed.

"Why should I not call you that? It is what you are, after all. You are the son of a King; therefore you must be a Princeling. Correct me if I am wrong anyone, for I would simply hate to get on the bad side of royalty." His eyes were dancing with barely suppressed mirth but the grin on his face told all.

"I am the son of a King! Sons of Kings are referred to as 'Princes'. Or did that slip your mind?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the elf's brave attempt at sarcasm.

"Anger does not become you." He sighed dramatically. "Your being a Prince did not slip my mind, for how would I have come up with Princeling without first having Prince? I was once a Prince." He said wistfully.

"I strongly doubt you were any form of Prince." Legolas snapped, sneering at Harry. The latter clucked his tongue.

"Now that look certainly doesn't become you dear Princeling. And as for my being a Prince, well, it wasn't exactly official 'I'm royalty, I have the documentation to prove it' deal. It was more like a 'Prince of Gryffindor' deal and after that, it was 'Prince of the free people of Earth'. So in reality, I was two Princes in my life time… What?" Both Haldir and Legolas were staring at him with something akin to great shock and wonderment. "What?" He asked again.

"You were Prince of Gryffindor?" Haldir asked, a slight quaver in his voice. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Appointed by the masses. Nothing official." The Half-elf's eyes darted from one elf to the other in utter confusion. Why was his house name cause for quavering voices? "What's wrong? What have I done now?"

"Gryffindor is a legend in our realms." It was Harry's turn to be shocked this time.

"You're joking, right?" The Elves shook their head and the former Gryffindor took a deep breath. "Then I suppose it would do me no favours to mention I'm the heir of Gryffindor." He muttered beneath his breath before he thought through what uttering something like that would cause. He made a mental note to keep all things that were not meant for Elven ears in his mind.

"You truly are the Prince of Gryffindor." Haldir said, his voice barely above a whisper and laden to the brim with awe. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes towards the heavens, vowing that when he saw his father once again he'd kick the deceased man's arse. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Yes yes, what and not. Enough!" said the 'Prince' of Gryffindor. He mentally scoffed at the title. "Could I request one thing from both of you?" The pair nodded. "Keep this conversation to yourselves. Speak of it to no one."

"We shall." The Marchwarden said after a moment's silence, Legolas nodded his agreement shortly after.

Harry smiled at them his thanks for their discretion. His smile however, slowly grew into a grin as he turned his full attention to Legolas. The Prince looked at him with apprehension and a spark of fear, though the fear was quickly masked.

"Back to my earlier thought." Chimed Harry as he slowly advanced on Legolas whilst Haldir looked on, amused at his friend's antics. "Well, my wondering thought… Anyway, I was wondering exactly 'what' look would indeed suit our dear Elven Princeling." Said Princeling scowled dirtily at him, though it did nothing to deter his advance. "No no, that look certainly does not become you. Does it Haldir?" He called back over his shoulder. Haldir wisely remained silent with only a smile on his face.

"I have asked you not to call me that!" Legolas 'kindly' reminded Harry.

"That you did. But it doesn't seem like I have taken much notice now, does it?" His grin broadened when he received no reply. "Ah, I think I will enjoy discovering all the 'looks' that you possess my dear Princeling." With a wink, he turned around to face the Marchwarden. "Shall we depart?" He asked the elf with a bright smile. The elf nodded at Harry before turning to Legolas.

"We shall speak later old friend." He inclined his head and began to guide Harry towards the Lord and Lady's chambers.

It took half an hour to arrive at the chambers, on the way to which, the pair had ran into Dinendal, Orophin and Rũmil. The three patrol wardens had heard of Harry's 'training' session and they had each requested a spar with the new arrival. Harry, of course, not being one to ever refuse a good, healthy spar, had told each of them that he would gladly partake in a spar. So, after setting up a meeting time and deciding that the 'session' should take place in the training range, Harry and Haldir were once again on their way.

When they finally did arrive, both Lord and Lady rose graciously from their seats and stepped forward to greet them. Harry felt Haldir start to move away and called out to him. "Haldir, I would like you to remain here, if that is alright."

The Marchwarden looked sceptically at the Lord and Lady but after receiving two nods of approval, he nodded to Harry himself. Yes, he would stay, if only to keep Harry from attacking his Lord. All four elves sat down the seats provided and waited for the first to speak.

"Harry Potter, I would like to welcome you formally to the woods of Lóthlorien." The Lady began. "I am the Lady of this wood, my name is Galadriel and I, along with my husband Celeborn," she gestured to the regal elf beside her. "rule the lands that fall beneath the canopies of the trees of these woods." Harry nodded, thinking on what he'd just heard.

So, he was related to a Queen amongst Elves. He mentally snorted. It figured only he could grow up in school denying that he was in any way, shape or form, royalty, only to find out that he actually was royalty. He 'really' was going to kick his dad's arse when next he saw him.

He noticed that both Elves before him were looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for something.

"Oh!" the half-elf exclaimed, realising they were in fact waiting for him. "Sorry, got caught in a mental 'I-told-you-I-wasn't-but-it-turns-out-I-am' banter." They looked confused, he couldn't blame them. He was feeling a little odd himself. "Right, you're waiting for my explanations." They nodded. "Well, you see, it goes like this. I am Harry James Potter, son of James… you know, I don't actually know my Dad's middle name." He mused out loud before shaking himself back into focus.

"Well anyway… Son of James Potter. My mother's name was Lily Potter; though that wasn't the name she was given at birth. Her birth name was Anéthiel. She was adopted by two wonderful parents who raised her as Lily Evans." He paused to take a deep breath to keep himself calm. "So, let's recap things shall we?" He said; his voice clipped. "I am Harry Potter, son of Anéthiel, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Tell me if any of this is getting through to you."

His gaze turned hard at the saddened look both Lord and Lady possessed. They were looking at him with deep regret that looked, and possibly was quite genuine. But Harry was not going to crumble and break down. Not now, not in front of them.

"When we gave Anéthiel to the Istar, we asked him to keep her safe. Here, her life was in grave danger and she could not defend herself as her sister could." Harry's curiosity cut her off.

"She had a sister?" Galadriel nodded an affirmative. "What is her name? And where does she dwell?" He asked.

"She goes by Celebrian and she lives with her husband and three children in Imladris." She answered, confused as to why Harry would want to know the information. The half-elf gestured for her to continue so she went on. "Your mother could not have stayed in this land; we did not have the means to protect her which meant the only option was to send her from this here to a place that was safe." Harry snorted out loud at Galadriel's words, causing the Lady to frown: an expression that must have been a rarity upon her brow as it was hardly distinguishable from a look of contemplation. "What part of my explanation do you find amusing, son of my daughter?" she asked him and Harry's eyes flashed.

"You think because you bore her through your pregnancy till the day you gave birth and then until you gave her away, you have the right to call her your daughter?" He demanded hotly, anger clearly evident. "You have no such right." He snarled. "And as to your question, I find nothing of your explanation amusing, merely ironic. You sent her away to be safe, yet all you really did was sent her to her death." He rose abruptly from his seat.

In purely a reflex action, Haldir stood also, ready and willing to protect his Lord and Lady but he faltered when Harry turned to look at him.

"Give me an image of Imladris." The half-elf demanded; his tone pleading. Haldir could see Harry was on the verge of breaking down so he did not object.

He held out his hand for Harry to take, closed his eyes and tried to come up with an image of the Elven Realm Harry had asked for.

"Harry, please remain here." The Marchwarden heard his Lord cry but before he could pass comment, he heard Harry's words.

"I will have your Marchwarden back soon, Ata'da." He sneered the last word before disappearing with Haldir, leaving Galadriel and Celeborn shocked and grief-stricken.

When Harry and Haldir reappeared, they were in a large hall. It reminded Harry of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts, save the ceiling of course. There was a large table running down the centre of the hall that reminded him of one of the house tables. Sat at the table were close to 25 Elves. They seemed to be sitting down to their breakfast, or they would be, had Harry not interrupted.

The soft laughter and gentle talk stopped abruptly when a loud 'crack' was heard. Every elf sitting at the table looked around just in time to see the Marchwarden of Lorien and a stranger appear out of thin air.

Ignoring the Elves for the moment, Harry turned to Haldir. "I forgot to ask before," He began, barely suppressing the sobs that were fighting their way to the surface. "Did she know about my mother?" Haldir was momentarily confused with the question but finally realised what his friend was speaking of.

"She knew." He answered. "The Lady could not hide her pregnancy." Harry nodded. He bit his lip in one final attempt to hold in his tears but the attempt was in vain. The first wave of sobs wracked throughout his body and his knees almost buckled at the sheer intensity.

Haldir quickly grasped Harry around the waist to help keep him on his feet as he cried. Harry buried his face in Haldir's shoulder, drenching the clean uniform with his salty tears as he continued to cry. Cry for his mother. Cry for himself. Cry for his new-found Grandparents… Crying for his sanity.

"Haldir." A soft voice caught the Marchwarden's attention and his eyes turned from Harry's dark hair to the Lord of the land they were currently in.

"Lord Elrond." Haldir said, his voice equally as soft. "I apologise for our abrupt entrance." The other elf nodded. "We wish to speak with the Lady Celebrian as soon as she is available." He explained.

"I am here." Another voice spoke up, clearly female. The crowd parted for the Lady of Imladris and she walked up to the pair that had just 'appeared' in the hall. "What is it that you want me for, Haldir?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the form in the Lorien elf's arms.

"Respectfully, my Lady, it is not I who wanted to speak with you. It is Harry." He nodded his head to the half-elf he was holding. The Lady before him looked confused, yet curious.

"I know no one going by the name Harry. How is it that he knows me?" She asked.

"You would not know who I am, Celebrian, for I myself have only just found out who you are." Harry spoke up as he turned himself around (not leaving the confines of Haldir's arms just yet) to face his audience. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood-shot and he did not look at all well.

"Who are you?" Another elf asked, stepping up beside Celebrian. He was younger than the lady he stood next to. Not by appearance, but by the age in his eyes. Harry could not be sure, but he suspected this elf to be one of Celebrian's children.

"I am Harry Potter, son of Anéthiel." He said simply. A stony silence washed over the crowd and it was some moment's before it was broken.

"Impossible!" The elf that was stood beside Celebrian exclaimed. "Atara, 'tis not possible!" he cried to the Lady beside him. Harry tensed and felt Haldir's arms tighten around him.

"Haldir, I will be fine." He said quietly and the arms released him, albeit reluctantly. He turned back to face the crowd who now seemed to be angered by his confession. He was curious as to why this was. He moved his right hand slowly to his left wrist and unsheathed the knife there. This action caused many-a-elf present to aim an arrow at him and when he realised that was the case, he halted his movements. "You claim my identity impossible, yet you do not allow me to offer proof." He said. "And I was under the impression the Elven community was a peaceful, trusting one. I'm half glad my mother was given the chance to grow up away from this place." With a flick of his right wrist, he pulled his knife out fully and held it out for the crowd to see.

"Had I wanted to harm any of you, you would be well and truly harmed." He cracked a smile at his next words. "Just ask my dear Princeling." He heard Haldir snort behind him, only to have covered it up with a cough.

"Princeling?" the young elf said, confused. Harry nodded.

"Aye, Princeling Legolas. Anyway, enough. You wanted proof of my identity; well here is my mother's knife. If you are as trusting as your reputation states, you should take me at my word." He handed the knife to Celebrian. "If you are smart, you will not put trust in one knife that could have been easily duplicated." He almost smiled at the raised eyebrows Lord Elrond and another dark-haired elf beside him possessed.

Harry bowed his head slightly in Lord Elrond's direction and handed his other knife to him. He then looked closely at the elf beside the elf-lord. He sensed that within this single elf were years beyond even Elrond's. In fact, the elf seemed to be 'as' old, if not older than Celeborn seemed. Whatever his age, Harry felt that this elf deserved the utmost respect from any and all he meets. He felt an odd sense of familiarity also, though he could not even begin to think where he may have met this elf.

He reserved to think on the matter later on.

Finally reaching a decision, Harry removed his sword from the sheath on his belt. He held the handle in the palm of his right hand and the flat of the blade in the palm of his left. He then held it out for the dark-haired elf to take and inspect. He added a bow of his head for good measure. The gesture did not go unmissed by anyone, especially when he was returned.

The elf took the knife, expertly handling it and inspected it thoroughly.

Harry moved back to Haldir and noted the questioning look in the Marchwarden's eyes. "What?" He asked, not sure – by the way the elf was looking at him – that he really wanted to know.

"Ask your dear Princeling?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry and the half-elf's face shifted from the anxious look to a look that screamed 'butter-wouldn't-melt'. Well, to Harry it did, and he knew it did. To Haldir it looked like one of the faux innocent looks he'd received on many occasions from one or both of his brothers. He was not impressed.

"He started it!" Harry defended himself, though no one there knew why save for the two newcomers.

"And how, exactly did he start it?" asked Haldir, not shifting his position or expression one muscle. He was worried though, when Harry's innocent look transformed into a full 'all-bets-are-off' grin.

"He was sneaking up on me when I was getting ready this morning." The half-elf declared cheerfully. Haldir was not satisfied with the simple reply.

"That does not explain why his face dons a 'most unbecoming' scowl whenever you are in the general vicinity." The Lorien elf countered. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You base your theory on the single meeting between myself and the cute Princeling-" They both heard a number of Elves cough to cover their very un-elf-like-snorts of laughter at his continuous use of the endearment said Princeling is known throughout all Elvendom to despise. "-you have witnessed?"

"I do." Haldir affirmed. "You have an air about you that one could easily love or be severely annoyed at, young Harry Potter." The warden grinned at the mock-scandalized look on his friend's face.

"I will just assume you possess the former." Harry stated.

"It varies." Haldir dryly noted. Elves were openly chuckling now. "But still, tell me what you did to gauge such a reaction from Legolas." The Lorien elf waited patiently for Harry to stop fidgeting and answer. This, of course, took the better part of a minute. The half-elf muttered something that no one could make out. Or at least, it seemed like no one.

The dark haired elf that Harry had handed is sword to cracked a smile at the words that caught his heightened hearing.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Haldir said, enjoying watching his new friend squirm.

"I pinned him to the trunk of a tree, stuck my knee between his legs to keep him in place and put my knife to his throat. When he wouldn't answer my question, I kissed him on the nose and apparated out."

The elf that had been stood beside Celebrian was laughing loudly at this, as well as a number of other Elves. Celebrian and Elrond were laughing also, but their laughter was a touch softer than the rest. The dark haired elf remained smiling, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You kissed Legolas on the nose?" Haldir gasped through his laughter. Had anyone been paying attention, they'd been staring at the Marchwarden in shock for showing such merriment. He really did have a reputation for his emotions, or seemingly lack there of.

"Aye." Harry said merrily.

"What I would not have done to witness the look on his face at that moment…" The Lorien elf trailed off into fresh bouts of laughter.

* * *

  
  
**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin).******


	7. Six: A Test of Sorts

HP/LOTR crossover

Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Six: A Test of Sorts.**

As the laughter subsided, Harry turned back around to face them all, and, of course, to await the verdict on his fate. He stood his ground against the stares he was receiving but that did nothing to quell the anxious feeling that was bubbling deep inside of him.

Before long, Lord Elrond held out the knife he had been given to study. Unconsciously, Harry stepped forward and took the knife at the joint of the handle and the blade; his first free fingers and thumb sitting comfortably on the jade and silver hand piece. He did not seem to notice when his little finger automatically found the singular place on the sharp edge of the blade where no more than a little-fingers width was blunt.

After re-sheathing the knife that had just been returned to him, Harry moved to take the knife that Celebrian was currently holding. Grasping it in the same fashion he did the other (again, never realising he was doing it but doing so like it was second nature), he proceeded to re-sheath it. No one noticed the curious look on the face of the elf that currently had Harry's sword in hand.

"So, what is the verdict?" Harry asked them, wanting desperately to speak with Celebrian. Despite earlier merriment, Harry was deeply upset. He'd been taught that letting your emotions out is healthy, but Harry didn't grow up in such a manner. He hid himself well, which used to infuriate the hell out of his friends back home.

"I, for the first time in a long time, am at a complete loss." Elrond begins. "The weapon is ornately beautiful. Finely crafted by extremely talented elvish weaponry makers. Although that may very well be the case, I cannot tell whether the item is a duplicate or if it is genuine." He turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow in silent question. He wanted to know her thoughts on the knife she had studied.

"I would say much the same as my husband. It bore the mark of Lóthlorien. Among its other markings, the mark of my sister, Anéthiel, star of Siryái, and the mark of my father." She took a deep breath and continued. "Its design seems unmistakably Lorien and yet, I cannot be sure. My hands can wield a blade for defensive purpose true enough, but I cannot tell if the balance of a blade is off, or if the handle is shorter than another handle might be… In essence, I truly do not know."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the dark haired elf he'd handed his sword to make a quick – too quick for these Elves to notice, but not for Harry – movement. Said elf grasped the blade of the sword at the tip loosely with his right hand, and held the handle with two fingers and one thumb on his left. He then, using his right hand as the pushing force, propelled it into the air in Harry's direction.

Without thinking, Harry held out his right hand while his left hand travelled quickly to his left thigh to retrieve one of his daggers. He caught the sword expertly; apparated from where he stood and reappeared directly in front of the dark haired elf. His sword went as fast as lightning to rest at the elf's throat and the dagger in his left hand was prodding comfortably, or not, as it were, at the elf's cheek.

"And what is your judgment o' tall, dark and handsome?" the half-elf asked, trying to suppress the grin that was fighting to the surface. He knew that from the first moment he caught the elf's movement, what would follow would be a test of sorts. He did not see the harm in having a little fun along the way.

The dark haired elf did not bother to suppress his grin. "You move like you are made for that weapon." He said for the first time since Harry's arrival. Harry definitely couldn't shake off the feeling that he should know this elf from somewhere.

"And if I say I am?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Any other elf would call you as arrogant as the Marchwarden of Lorien seems." Harry could 'feel' the scowl on Haldir's face.

"You are not any other elf." The former Gryffindor commented. "An Elder of sorts, older than any that dwell here, as old as my Grandmother… Whether you are older, I am not certain. So I ask again, what is your judgment?" The elf before him mock-scowled at him and Harry smirked. "O' tall, dark and handsome." He added.

"The blade is genuine, as is your blood. Son of Anéthiel, star of Siryái you indeed are." Harry smiled his thanks, but did not rest his stance.

"Harry you have proven your point, release Erestor please." The half-elf heard the Marchwarden plead but did not release his hold.

"Erestor can get out of my hold if he so wishes." Harry called over his shoulder as he ran his dagger over the elf's cheek. "You intrigue me." He spoke now to Erestor himself. "Not many people intrigue me." He admitted, a wistful look about his features. "Not even Galadriel intrigued me, of course, my blatant lack of interest in her after she attempted to delve into my thoughts aided in my lack of attention but you… You are smart, cunning," He cracked a smile. "Brave." Erestor smiled too at this. "You are loyal; not an overly angry elf but you have your moments."

The dagger continued to roam over Erestor's right cheek but the elf was not bothered but that. Not even by the knife at his throat. He too was intrigued by this newcomer.

"You have traits of Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor." Harry went on, earning a few gasps from the crowd around him. "Once upon a time, it is my belief that you befriended each of them. You came to my realm and had relationships, platonic or otherwise," his eyes danced merrily at this. Though Erestor was not scowling openly, Harry could see it in his eyes. "You knew them all. I could even go as far as to say you were the fifth, silent founder of Hogwarts." He paused, dagger still dancing across pale yet, dark skin. "But I won't."

"Was there anything else about me you know that I do not?" Erestor asked, eyes alight with a mixture of amusement and understanding. Harry grinned.

"No." He said. "You are well aware of all the traits I have mentioned. As I am aware of more than I have stated, though not all." He smirked slightly. "The Princeling Legolas has captured my eye, you have caught my interest. Again I say you intrigue me more than any other has ever done. I look forward to finding out more about you, Erestor." Harry lowered the knife from Erestor's throat but did not at first move the dagger.

"And I you, Harry, son of Anéthiel."

"I find it strange." The half-elf began after a moments contemplative thought. At Erestor's inquisitive look, he continued. "When I turned 17, I gained access to the vault in which my parents stored their belongings – and after they died, all other belongings they did not store went there until I was old enough to claim them. Anyway, what is strange is that in these belongings was a case. I opened the case and found inside two knives, similar to my own save their colouration. The knives were black; obsidian would be my first guess at the material.

"Anyway, the handles were obsidian with ruby etching. The actual design of the knives is not important, what my point is, what I'm trying to get at… is there was an inscription on the inside of the lid of the case. It was a short rhyme of sorts and I think it read:

_For one with the traits of the Hogwarts four  
For the one whose silence the four adore  
__For one who long since left these lands  
__These knives will be held by your ageless hands.  
  
_Or something of similar rhyming patterns." He finished, still his dagger playing about Erestor's face.

"Why is it that you find this rhyme strange?" Erestor questioned, truly curious as to where Harry was leading with this.

"You hold the traits of the Hogwarts four, you had a friendship with each of them, you haven't been back to my realm in 2000 years and your hands are most definitely ageless." Harry explained happily.

"You think I am the one the inscription is referring to?" At the half-elf's nod the elder of the two merely raised an eyebrow.

"Should these knives indeed be made for myself, they are back in your realm, are they not? What has been the point of being this subject up at this time?" Harry tapped the dagger lightly on the pale cheek, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know, I don't have the faintest idea why I brought it up. I apologise." Erestor inclined his head in acceptance and Harry took a step back. "I have released your Elder. Put your bows away, he is safe." He exclaimed dramatically, hand gestures and all. "Because he was 'soo' in danger before." He drawled.

"You 'did' have your dagger on his face Harry." Haldir pointed out and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So 'not' helping Marchwarden." He turned to Celebrian. "Can we talk please?" He asked quietly and noticed Elrond stepping closer to his wife.

"Could you speak with us both together?" He asked, not bothering to disguise his distrust.

"No." Was Harry's only reply, causing Elrond to frown. Before the elf-lord could pass further comment Erestor stepped up beside Harry.

"Respectfully, I trust Harry fully. He is no danger to the Lady. I would even go as far to say he would do almost anything to protect her." The half-elf acknowledged Erestor's help with a short but meaningful nod.

10 minutes later saw Harry and Celebrian alone in a room she called the 'sun-room'. The Lady took an arm chair by one of the large windows, where as Harry chose to remain standing for a while.

"You know when I first saw you I thought I was seeing mom again… only, with blonde hair." Celebrian smiled at the confession but then frowned.

"Did your mother not have hair like mine?" She asked. "I dare say she was born with a head of hair that could rival atara's." Harry shrugged.

"I can't be one hundred percent-" he saw the confused look his aunt sent his way as his choice of phrasing. He shook his head, a smile on his lips. "I mean, I cannot be entirely certain that her hair wasn't charmed. I mean, for all I know, she could have had her hair charmed red when this Istar, who ever he is, gave her away." The Lady nodded and looked out the window, seemingly saddened by something. "Is anything the matter?" He asked, worried.

"Nay… well, yes actually. When speaking of the knives you thought were made for Erestor in the hall, you mentioned that you turned 17 and gained access to the vault you said your parents stored their belongings. A…" She faltered, tears filling her eyes and Harry's own eyes widened at his slip.

"Merlin, Celebrian I am so sorry. I never stopped to think!" He rushed to his aunt's side and pulled her into an awkwardly positioned embrace. "I truly am sorry Aunt Celebrian." He didn't notice his 'next' slip until after it had spilled from his mouth. He tensed immediately, fearing the rejection he'd received from his mother's adopted sister from her real sister.

Celebrian pulled softly from Harry's embrace and looked up at his face. She too had heard his slip but she felt none of the fear she could sense Harry feeling. She felt joy. Though saddened deeply by the news of the death of her sister whom she knew for a short while, not one week in fact, she felt her heart jump at being called 'Aunt' by Harry.

She was an Aunt. And she felt like dancing in the rain under a sea of twinkling stars.

"What is it you fear utinu en' seler' haba?" Harry cocked his head, confusion entwining with the fear in his eyes. Celebrian smiled warmly and translated. "It means 'son of sister mine'. Tell me, what is it you fear? Do you fear me?"

"No, no! Never!" The half-elf said quickly. "Never would I fear my blood." He sighed and moved to sit in the arm chair across from his Aunt. "I'll give you a shortened version of my life so far. I can go into more detail should you wish it." The Lady nodded. "When I was a year old, an evil wizard called Voldemort came to my home. He killed my father in the living room of the house we were living in." A ghost of a smile fluttered across his face at the thought of his father. "He was trying to buy my mother time to get herself and me out of the house alive from an upstairs window." Celebrian smiled.

"He must have been a very brave individual." She commented. Harry nodded.

"One of the bravest. He was struck with the killing curse soon after Voldemort had entered the house. So Voldemort came looking for my mother and me. And he found us in the nursery. He said to my mother, and I quote, 'Stand aside witch, the boy is the only one I'm after tonight.' Mom, of course, refused to stop protecting me, even if it killed her. And it did." A lone tear escaped Harry's defences and made its way down his right cheek. "Her last words before she was given the killing curse were a spell of her own. One Voldemort had never heard of… well, because she had made it herself. It went:

_Extract this evil with my spell  
Take his life and show him hell  
__Let the magics freely roam  
__In this place, our hearts, our home  
__The wand he holds shall kill no more  
__Keep him from my Gryffindor.  
  
_There was no bright light to show the spell had worked, there were no rippling magics to even tell if it was working. There was nothing, and Voldemort laughed and commented on the pretty rhyming. He then sent her to join my dad at the fatal end of the killing curse.

"He then turned on me. I know I was only a year old, but I remember the sickening, sadistic smirk on his face. And the image will haunt me till the day I join my parents. I am not sure exactly what he said, but it went something along the lines of, 'The last of the mighty Gryffindor's. You shall perish as your father, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather did.' He then cast the killing curse at me.

"It went wrong though. The spell my mother cast 'had' worked. And that, on top of the complete and utter love she showed when sacrificing herself so I could live… well, it kept me alive and the curse Voldemort aimed at me, backfired, and hit him instead. So he was temporarily destroyed and for about 14 years, the people remained free and safe.

"During the years after my parents died and before I started at Hogwarts, I stayed with what everyone 'thought', was my aunt. Her name was Petunia. She was married to an oaf called Vernon and they had a son called Dudley. And they all detested magic. Petunia hated her sister because she was a witch therefore; naturally she hated me for being the son of her sister. I guess you could call it logic… in some twisted and sordid fable.

"Anyway, growing up I was an outcast. I never got gifts at Christmas, I never even knew when my birthday was until one day an owl came to me when I was on my own in the park. It had a letter attached to its leg so I took the letter and the owl left. The letter turned out to be from Remus, one of my dad's school friends. He just sent a pleasant happy birthday card with a small note saying "This is no joke; your birthday IS 31st of July." It was like he knew I didn't know. Which, I found out, was true.

"For ten years I spent every night in the cupboard under the stairs and depending on how well behaved I was, I was allowed a minute amount of food for supper." At Celebrian's more-than-a-little-shocked expression, he shrugged his shoulders. "It changed though. Everything changed when I started at Hogwarts.

"Firstly, I was only at the Dursley's for the summer holiday's, if that! I more often than not, was allowed to go to my friend's house for the last two weeks of summer, or… just before my fifth year, I went to stay with my Godfather." Another ghosted smile worked its way onto his face. "I think you would have liked Sirius. He was amazing. And I loved him dearly.

"At the end of my fifth year, Sirius died, protecting me and my friends from a band of evil-wizards. Though it was only 'after' he'd died, that he was officially pardoned of all charges. I'll explain about that later." Harry suddenly had a thought. "Do you want to see a photo of my parents?" He asked.

"What is, a 'photo', exactly?" Celebrian questioned, once more, confused. Harry rolled his eyed.

"A picture, an image of my parents." At the definition, the Lady's eyes lit up. She nodded eagerly and Harry reached for his bag. He brought the opening flap closer to his lips that it was and said clearly, "Photograph of James and Lily Potter, dancing in front of Hogwarts water fountain."

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin).**


	8. Seven: Ata’da and Nanitta

HP/LOTR crossover

Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Seven: Ata'da and Nanitta.**

Three hours had passed since the Lady of Imladris and the strange newcomer had entered the sun room and locked the door behind them. It was never unusual that Lady Celebrian would go into the sun room and remain there for a number of hours alone. But when said Lady retreated to the sun room with a complete stranger for three hours and locked the door behind them… Elven tongues began to wag.

Gossiping, as it were, was not a becoming trait of an elf.

At the three hour mark of the Lady and her nephew's retreat, Lord Elrond, Haldir, Erestor and Glorfindel were gathered in Lord Elrond's study with all eyes trained on Haldir as the Lorien elf recited the earlier morning training session Harry had.

"The way he moved," breathed Haldir, speaking in his own tongue. "It was as though his sword and those knives were made for his hands alone. He moved like he had been doing so for well over a millennia. And yet, he claims to have received them not 5 minutes before he arrived at the borders of Lorien where my patrol found him." A small, appreciative smile graced Haldir's lips. "And I must give him credit for the first impression he made on my brothers, myself and Dinendal.

"Such skill he holds within his hands. Two orcs he fought and killed within the time it takes Prince Legolas to cock and fire an arrow!" The party before him clearly did not believe a word coming from his mouth. Erestor seemed to be the only one with a completely impassive expression, and the Marchwarden could not tell the Counsellor's reaction.

Haldir grinned at them all. This in itself unnerved them somewhat as they'd not seen the Marchwarden of Lorien in such a mood for many-a-year. "Lord Elrond, who would be the more gifted elf at hand-to-hand combat here in Imladris?" He asked the elf-lord.

The Lord of Imladris thought a moment before he answered. "That would be a choice of either Erestor or Glorfindel. Neither surpasses the other." At this, Erestor quickly spoke up, as if been shaken awake by a very unpleasant prospect.

"That fact may be. But 'tis Glorfindel who stays active with training and patrols." Both Glorfindel and Elrond eyed their friend confused while Haldir kept his amusement at the Counsellor's reaction held within him. He schooled himself however, when Elrond turned back to him.

"Then it would be Glorfindel, why is it you ask?" the elf-lord questioned.

"Because I know you not to believe my words on Harry's abilities… A request… that Glorfindel spars with him at some point in the future." For the longest moment, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel merely blinked at him, somewhat affronted at the bold suggestion from the Marchwarden. It seemed to them, there was more to this elf than all of Elvendom was willing to admit.

Erestor, relieved at not being the one cornered for what he knew would be a suggestion to spar with the son of Anéthiel, allowed himself the smallest and yet, the smuggest of smiles grace his lips. Oh Elrond and Glorfindel would be suspicious of him, but there was not a chance in all of Adar that he, Erestor, would ever face Harry Potter in a spar. Not after seeing how the newcomer had caught the sword he'd thrown.

Erestor was also beginning to appreciate this new side of the Lorien warden he was seeing. Harry, it seemed, had an effect on everyone he came into contact with. And in the Marchwarden's case, it was for the better. He could not help but inwardly laugh at what Harry's presence was doing to the Prince of Mirkwood.

"What are your thoughts on the matter Erestor?" Glorfindel was looking expectantly and accusingly at his friend. The dark-haired elf simply smiled innocently.

"I think that you should indeed spar with the newcomer. After all, he has the dear Marchwarden's praise grasped firmly and, with respects Haldir," Haldir nodded. "That is not an easy thing to gain." Though he knew that neither Glorfindel nor Elrond heard it, his closeness to the Lorien elf caused him to hear the muffle snort that emanated from the warden. Yes. Haldir had indeed a reputation. And one that he seemed very proud of.

"I shall request a spar of him when he returns from his talk with Lady Celebrian." Glorfindel announced, feeling somewhat unnerved at Haldir's clear favouritism. Haldir is known for his excellent judge of character. He chooses his friends well and remains as loyal as Erestor does.

At that moment, the door to the study opened and in strolled, as happy as a summer's morn, Harry and Celebrian, arm in arm and laughing at something Harry had just said.

The former Gryffindor's laugh died when they stepped up to the four Elves but the smile never left his face.

"I trust your crossed words were pleasant?" Elrond smiled at seeing his wife's joyous expression.

"Much." She said as she took the chair beside her husband. Harry waited until the Lady was seated before taking his own seat beside Erestor. "Though Harry's life has been a sad one, he has survived. With Harry's permission, I will tell you later this night." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I would tell you myself…" He grinned. "Uncle Elrond." Glorfindel and Erestor choked, coughing to cover up their laughs. After sending an exasperated eye at the pair, Elrond turned back to Harry and gestured for him to continue. "But I suspect I will have to tell Ata'da and Nanitta when Haldir and I return to Lorien." Elrond nodded.

"Harry, I have heard tell of your morn training session." The elf lord began and Harry turned a raised eyebrow at Haldir, who in turn, sent Harry a look of pure innocence. "We were curious as to whether you would perhaps par take in a friendly spar with the Taurn Kano." Harry looked from Elrond, to Glorfindel and then to Haldir, once again, raising an eyebrow.

"They were all but dismissive of your abilities!" He protested. "Though when the prospect of a spar was heard, the Counsellor here was less than enthusiastic at the thought of facing you." Haldir grinned at said Counsellor, who in return scowled. "One can only think why." Harry laughed.

"Erestor, that look is as becoming when it is upon your face as it is when it is upon the Princeling's." He teased and watched as a fine blush worked its way over the Counsellor's cheeks before speaking again. "But in all seriousness, I came here not for a spar, but to speak with my Aunt. And I have done as such but before I return with Haldir to Lorien, I would like for the chance to converse with tall, dark and blushingly handsome over here." He jerked his head in Erestor's direction and grinned as the aforementioned elf continued to blush most becomingly.

"Harry, with respects, I would choose not to stay longer than I already have." Haldir began. "No ill word upon your halls Lord Elrond of course, I simply do not feel Lorien is as safe as it could be without my being there on the patrols." Harry rose from his seat when Haldir rose from his own.

"Very well Haldir." He turned to Erestor. "Could we meet in five minutes? I wish to take Haldir back to Lorien." The dark haired elf nodded and raised an eyebrow at Harry's out-stretched hand. "Picture an image in your mind of the place where you wish for me to meet you." Erestor tentatively took hold of Harry's hand and pictured his office clearly in his minds eye. After a moment of silence, Harry released Erestor's hand and stepped up beside Haldir.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian." Haldir said with a slight bow of his head. He nodded to Glorfindel and Erestor before grasping a little tightly onto Harry's right arm.

"See you in five minutes." The half-elf said to Erestor before disappearing from sight with Haldir in tow.

The image Haldir had for Harry was different than the one of his Talan, but he chose not to comment and proceed to the location anyway. When the pair arrived at the spot, they were confronted by Orophin and Rũmil talking very loudly in elvish, each wearing their own angered expression.

Haldir sighed and Harry got the distinct feeling that the protection of Lorien wasn't the only reason he had returned early.

"You were on duty!" Rũmil said in a clipped tone, not having noticed his brothers sudden arrival.

"Of this I am well aware, brother!" Orophin snapped.

"I doubt you are!" The middle brother threw his hands in the air in an exasperated manner. "Haldir had been gone but an hour and you already neglect your duties!"

"Such lies Rũmil! I neglected nothing of the kind! I was merely conversing with the elf-maiden whilst the training session was being set up-"

"The same session you were mean to AID ME in setting up as Haldir was indisposed!" the Marchwarden chose this moment to intervene in his brother's argument. But before he did, he turned to Harry and nodded his thanks.

"Would either of you care to tell me just what exactly is the problem?" These were the last words Harry heard before he apparated from the scene.

When he re-appeared though, it wasn't where he had originally planned. He had appeared in the Lord and Lady's chambers. He didn't seem to mind though, as subconsciously he must have wanted to be here otherwise subconscious thought would not have over-ridden regular thought.

He took in the site of both Lord and Lady in each others arms on the small two-seater comforter. They looked to be extremely upset and Harry felt a pang of guilt hit him in the gut. He inwardly growled at the fact that it was he who was feeling guilty and not them.

But as the seconds went by, he realised that his Grandparents were indeed feeling guilty. In fact, the space around them was so thick with the feeling that Harry was almost suffocating in it.

Silently, he walked towards the Lord and Lady and laid a comforting hand upon Galadriel's shoulder. The Lady of Lóthlorien looked up, startled at his sudden appearance, but settled as she realised it was him.

"Nanitta." He whispered, eyes filling with the tears he never thought he'd have when faced with the ones who condemned his mother to death. "Ata'da."

Both Galadriel and Celeborn were looking at him in shock. Never had they expected those names to flow from his mouth in such a tone.

"Harry." The Lady began but Harry raised a hand to silence her for the moment. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back from the pair and closed his eyes.

_"Show memories of joyful times  
Of Father bold and Mother kind  
__Of new babe born in love and life  
__No pain it feels, no war no strife  
__Just memories of warm and true  
__Find them now, I show to you"  
  
_A faint beam of light sprang from the centre of his forehead travelled towards the very centre of the chamber; as it went, it grew in width and height until it stopped at, what Harry thought it to be, one square meter. A number of short, sharp bursts of light travelled along the bar of light, towards the large screen. When each bolt hit, the screen grew a shade lighter and when the last bolt hit, the screen flickered before turning to a cream colour and Harry knew it to be waiting for instructions.

Severing the connection with the screen, Harry turned back to his extremely shocked and slightly fearful grandparents. He winced at the fear that he felt but held his tongue from commenting.

"It is a minds eye screen." He began to explain. "It's basically a screen that can hold any and all of my memories. For this particular one, I thought you might not want to witness my more savoury exploits just yet, so I packed in it more of my happier memories, as well as some of my mother and Fathers." He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"If there are any of my father's memories of his time during his school years, just… keep in mind that he 'did' change and 'did' grow a brain." The pair before him nodded. "You could activate individual memories but you don't know how I… well, how I effectively labelled them so it may be best for you to watch them all through. The so-named 'designation' of each one will be in one of the corners. Just remember them if you want to view them again. And when you do, simply say the designation loud and clear.

"To halt them temporarily just say 'pause memory', and to start them again, say 'continue memory'. If you want to see all the moments with my mother in, say 'Lily's moments – play sequence'. And the same goes for my moments, my fathers moments… and even some of my godfather's moments are in there too. Why though, is completely beyond me." He smiled at the thought of his Godfather.

"Why are you doing this?" Celeborn spoke for the first time since Harry's arrival and the half-elf cocked his head to the side.

"Because I am beginning to realise that the loss of your daughter hit you harder than the loss of my mother hit me. That sounds awful but when I lost my parents I was but an infant, I only knew my mommy and daddy had gone. I knew that Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail weren't coming back, but I didn't understand. I won't beg for your forgiveness of my words to you earlier, because although I was in an emotional state, I meant them. And that 'is' a harsh thing to say but I cannot lie to you." They nodded in understanding.

"I am going to speak with Erestor of Imladris. Oh, Aunt Celebrian wishes for me to inform you that she will be journeying here with Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen in the late summer month."

With one last smile, he apparated out of the chamber, leaving the Lord and Lady to watch his memories.

* * *

I apologise! I missed out chapter four while uploading the last three chapters. I've changed it so Chapter four is in its correct place. So when it shows up, you can read it. Gods am I sorry! I thought I'd uploaded it last night!  


**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin).**


	9. Eight: Similarities

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

****

**Eight: Similarities.**

The room Harry appeared in when he returned to Imladris was, from what Harry could grasp on his first glance, an office. A desk was stationed about a meter and a half in away from a large book case. Said bookcase up against the wall that separated the room's two church-like windows. The windows had draped down their edges, long curtains that seemed similar to velvet in Harry's opinion. Their colour was off-white; ivory and the ties that held them back were laced with a glittering thread in elaborate elvish designs. They reminded him oddly of black-out curtains.

Aside from the one behind the desk, there were two other bookcases over all. The other two bookcases ran the entire length of the walls to his left and right, adjacent to the window making them opposite to each other. Though as he walked around, he noticed that the bookcase on the right wall ended about a meter before the end to make way for the door that was there. He noticed that although there were plenty of books around, there were also countless scrolls that had been rolled up and neatly compacted. He could only imagine what was on them… and it even hurt his head to do that.

In the centre of the wall opposite the window stood another door. He assumed that this door led to a corridor outside and the door that he had noticed before led into either a storage room… or Elrond's office. He resolved to ask Erestor on the matter later on.

On each side of the door sat a singular chair with a small table beside it. Why these seemed necessary, Harry had no thought. Shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, he turned back to face the window. He started walking in the direction of the window to the left and noticed that there was a window seat there too. So with a smile, he took a seat and stared out, down into the Valley where the Elves that inhabit Imladris dwell.

"Why does a forlorn look grace your features Harry Potter?" The soft voice of the elf Harry had come to speak to broke him from his reverie. The half-elf looked up and smiled as he watched his companion approach.

"My thoughts dwell on those I left behind." He let his head fall back against the wall and his eyes fall shut. "My guardian, though he will never be alone, won't have me anymore." He began to speak. "I once told him that I would be there for him at all of his transformations; every morning after, every night before, for the rest of his days. And yet, here I am." A tear slid gently down his cheek but he did nothing to make it seem like he noticed its passing.

"I promised him I would be there for him always and I broke that promise by coming here. I promised others that they would always have me to talk to when they needed; I promised that I would always be there for them… And for naught but a word broken and faith lost."

Erestor ran a hand over Harry's hair and gently pulled him into an embrace. He slipped onto the window seat beside the half elf and held him close.

"I am sure they understand your plight Harry." He tried to sooth. And then a thought struck him. "May I ask you something?" He asked.

"He is a Werewolf." Harry answered before the question was even uttered, instantly knowing it. Erestor's eyes widened.

"I will assume that you are not jesting on such a matter. I admit that I have not been in your realm for two millennia, but from what I saw of the race when I was there… well, the curse of the wolf was not a pleasant ailment to possess. Let us leave it at that." He sighed, still stroking Harry's hair. "How is it that you have come to co-exist with Werewolves in the day and age you are from?"

Harry thought for a moment about the possibility of buttering up his answer but decided against it. "Most don't. Most see Werewolves as the creature they become three nights out of the month. Most don't see passed their blood-thirsty past. But not all. I see Remus as one of the kindest men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." He smiled at the thought of his guardian.

"He was my father's best friend whilst they were in school. My father, Godfather and another I won't name learned the art of becoming an animagus - the ability to change their form into that of an animal – so he wouldn't be alone and hurt himself every full moon. He is an amazing person, an amazing friend and one hell of a chess player." He grinned.

"I would have liked to meet him." Erestor said gently. He too smiled at the thought of Harry's guardian.

"And he would have liked to meet you." The pair sat at the window in comfortable silence for the next five minutes until Harry stirred and sat back. Turning his body, he moved to he was leaning back against the wall opposite the one he'd been first leaning again… and that wall was now playing host to the Chief Counsellor of Imladris' back. Harry took a moment to carefully look over his companion.

He took in the long, dark hair, the dark eyes, darker-than-most-Elves' skin, full lips and the robes that would have made Erestor fit into the wizarding community with ease. Harry cocked his head to the side and grinned at the elf before him. He saw Erestor raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I was merely thinking." Harry replied to the silent question.

"May I ask what about?"

"I was thinking on how much you remind me of my Godfather. Not simply in persona - although his temper was quicker to spark than yours, you aren't all that different from one another - I meant in looks also. Of course, he was no elf and by comparison, he would seem as graceless as any elf is graceful, but your eyes are similar. The colour of your hair," He got onto his knees and leaned over to take a lock of the dark hair between his fingers and smiled. "the texture is as I remember his to be." His eyes travelled over the Elder's face. "The tone of your skin." He noticed a fraction of a frown form on Erestor's brow and grinned weakly as he ran a finger over it. "Even the line on your brow that forms when you frown."

The elf cleared his suddenly dry throat in an attempt to deter the conversation away from him but the words seemed to become lost as his eyes locked with deep pools of emerald.

"If I did not know any better… and I don't, I would go so far as to say you left Earth those thousands of years ago an ancestor of one of the most powerful families in magical history." He grinned fully at the almost scandalized look working its way onto Erestor's face. "'Restor my friend take not my words for literal meaning as I know not if they are correct myself. I am merely saying what I think. And though the gap of time between yours and my Godfather's generations is extensive, you look too much alike for it to be coincidental."

"I…" Erestor was speechless… and he did not know why.

"May I ask something of you 'Restor?" The dark-haired elf nodded dumbly. "Would it be inappropriate for me to ask of you, a simple kiss?" Now 'that', struck the elf as extremely odd. Had Harry not just explained to him in great detail that he looked uncannily like his Godfather? But unable to stop himself, Erestor nodded.

Harry could see the question in the elf's eyes and resolved to answer it… later. He leaned down further and brushed his lips over those that had been begging to be kissed since Harry had first laid eyes on them.

They felt like the purest silk Harry could ever imagine. Soft, succulent, full and hot. The heat was perfect. The half-elf pressed his lips against the Counsellor's a second time but this time, he allowed his tongue to run a searing path over said Counsellor's bottom lip.

Yes, Erestor had had intimate relations before. Yes, he had kissed and been kissed before. But this kiss had, from its initiation, been different to all he'd had. This was tender, sweet with a fire that was igniting just beneath the surface. He felt something searing run over his bottom lip and did the only thing he brain was telling him to do. He opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue access.

The half-elf's tongue slipped between the silk walls and proceeded to do battle with its counterpart.

The kiss lasted until the need for oxygen became desperate for Harry. And when he pulled back, he kept their foreheads connected as he breathed in much needed air.

"It was my belief," Erestor began when they had both were breathing at a regular rate. "That you had just compared my appearance and persona to that of your Godfather." He opened his eyes to meet Harry's and found that lined into their depth was mischief and knowledge.

"That I did." Said Harry with an easy grin. Erestor merely raised an eyebrow. "I did not say that I never wanted to kiss him. He was something akin to 'sex on legs'… as we humans say." Erestor scowled and swatter the younger elf on the arm lightly.

The 'Prince' of Gryffindor sat back in his original place, leaning back against the wall opposite to Erestor. "Of course, my kissing Sirius never could have happened." He said as he over-exaggerated a rather innocent sigh.

"How so?" Erestor prompted.

"Well, for starters, Sirius would have never condoned such a thing. I mean, as far as he was concerned, I was James' son and not to be messed with." He grinned, more to himself than to the elf in front of him. "The other reason was that he was Remus' mate."

"Mate?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, mate. As in a werewolf and its mate. Sirius was Remus'." He laughed to himself as a memory popped into his head. "On one occasion Remus saw me looking at Sirius' backside." He grinned at Erestor. "You have that in common with my dearest Godfather too." He saw the elf scowl and continued. "I noticed him look from me, to where my eyes had been and back to me again.

"He grinned at me with and raised his eyebrow before going over to Sirius and pulling him into a hug. He then proceeded to wind his arms around Sirius' waist and grab hold of the very backside I had my eyes on. All the while, his eyes were locked on me. I just grinned at him as he mouthed 'mine' to me from over Sirius' shoulder." He chuckled at the thought. "I bowed my head in mock-acceptance and stood up… seeing that the hug Remus had initiated would soon turn into something more… explicit.

"I grabbed the book I was reading and walked over to the door of the room. But before I left, I turned back to them, cocked my head and stared at Sirius' arse a little more. At least, until, Remus growled in my general direction. I laughed at him. My laugh seemed to catch my Godfather's attention seeing as he jumped and turned around in the wolf's arms." He said the word 'wolf' with an affection he only held for his guardian.

"He asked me what I was laughing at and I looked from Remus, to Sirius and back to Remus, inwardly laughing all the way. I grinned at him and said _"I can appreciate such finery from afar, Remus."_ /i before leaving the room laughing out loud." Erestor chuckled at his young companion's tale. He would have most definitely liked to meet Harry's guardian and Godfather.

"Would you like to know what I see in you Harry Potter?" The elf asked after not a moment's hesitation. Harry nodded sceptically, not sure he wanted to hear what Erestor was about to say. "Godric Gryffindor." The half-elf scowled

"Don't I know it." He muttered under his breath. "Aye, I am the old coot's heir." It was now Erestor's turn to grin.

"I thought the similarity between the two of you was too great for mere coincidence." Said the elf in a know-all tone. He didn't even correct the double-meaning his words had, confirming Harry's previous suspicions.

The pair smiled at each other and lapsed into another comfortable silence. A silence that was interrupted two minutes after it began by a knock at the door.

"Minno!" Erestor called out to whoever was on the other side of the door as he rose from his seat. Harry remained seated but manoeuvred himself so he could fully see said door. They both watched as it burst open and two bickering Elves waltzed in. Harry grinned as he recognised them as the twins his Grandmother had told him were kin of Celebrian.

"Elladan, Elrohir." The elf barely two feet from Harry caught the twin's attention. They stopped arguing with one another and turned to look at the Counsellor. The twin on the left was about to say something but then saw Harry seated at the window seat.

"Who are you?" the twin asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm an Orc in disguise." He said sarcastically but with a grin on his face. The twin scowled. Erestor and the other twin both brought a hand up to their mouths to cover their smiles.

"T'was a simple question!" the twin grumbled, his scowl deepening.

"Well, t'was a simple answer… Just, nay a very honest one." His grin broadened.

"Brother, you can be intellectually challenged sometimes." The second twin ducked to avoid the hand that flew towards his head.

"Elrohir!" Erestor said sharply. "Save your violent tendencies for Glorfindel to handle." The first elf, Elrohir, bowed his head mockingly.

"Very well Erestor." The counsellor rolled his eyes.

"What is it you wanted to see me for?" He asked them both and watched as they looked at one another before turning two innocent looks back at him. Groaning, he rubbed his left temple with his fingers. "What did you do this time?" He could already feel the headache forming.

"We did not a thing Erestor!" The second twin, Elladan, said with a bright smile.

"We merely wanted to see your face when you thought we had." Elrohir added with another innocent smile. Harry laughed out loud at them. They reminded him so much of the Weasley twins, he knew he'd enjoy their company.

"'Restor, are you not going to introduce me to your guests?" The half-elf asked as he rose from his seat. Erestor sighed.

"Harry Potter, son of Anéthiel, I introduce to you Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond and Celebrian."

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	10. Nine: Questions Asked, Words Crossed

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.  
  
A/N: This fic is set many-a-year before the fellowship departs when the Lady Celebrian was still living in Imladris.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Nine: Questions Asked, Words Crossed.******

"Ada said that you had returned to Lorien to take Haldir back because he felt Lorien was unsafe without him." Elrohir grinned at his brother, who returned the grin with an added fond shake of the head.

"Which, when translated from the tongue the dear Marchwarden uses to the one we are all accustomed to, reads quite clearly that yes, he was worried about the border yet he was also worried his brothers were arguing with one another once again." Elladan finished and Harry coughed in an attempt to cover up his laugh. He saw the twins looking at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked them, an innocent smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"What were they arguing about this time?" asked Elrohir, still grinning from ear to ear and practically dancing on the spot in anticipation. Harry clucked his tongue mockingly.

"Haldir is a respected Marchwarden in Lorien, and yet, you fear his reasons for returning are unjust. Ata'da and Nanitta would be most displeased indeed." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Erestor fighting desperately the grin that was making its way to the surface of is expressionless exterior. The twins merely folded their arms over their chests and looked at him in a way that told Harry they knew he was talking a load of… untruths.

"Who said they were even arguing?" the half-elf asked, evading answering for as long as possible.

"Very well." Elladan grinned. "What were they… conversing heatedly… about?" Harry laughed at the choice of words. He returned to the window seat and sat down.

"I know not." For a moment, the twins looked confused. But Harry continued. "If it helps, I distinctly remember Orophin yelling something like… 'Elleth'…" He noticed the grins on the twin's faces broaden and sent a confused look at them both and Erestor. The latter merely shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Elleth translates to 'elf-maid'." He cleared the confusion in Harry's face and watched as Harry shrugged his shoulders elegantly, his face too donning a smile.

The Elder cleared his throat, turning to the twins.

"Did you both want something of me or is this one of your inappropriately but strangely coincidentally timed social visit?" They blinked at him before breaking out into beaming smiles that made Erestor inwardly groan.

"The latter!" Elladan declared triumphantly.

"Of course!" Elrohir added.

"Without a doubt." They said together in perfect unison. Erestor groaned out loud this time, choosing not to bother to hide his dismay though fond as his attitude may be.

"Naturally." He drawled. "But if you do not mind, young Lords…" he looked at each of them in turn pointedly. "Your cousin and I were conversing on matters that were most certainly not for your ears."

"Very well." Elladan sighed dramatically and turned to Harry. "T'was a pleasure to meet you once again, cousin." Harry nodded his head, smiling.

"And you… both of you." Elrohir grinned at him before bowing dramatically at Erestor and dragging his twin from the office.

When the door closed Harry let out the chuckle he'd been holding inside. Erestor looked at him, not confused at why he was chuckling, but confused as to why he was chuckling now. With a grin, the half-elf tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes.

"They remind me of a set of twins back home." He said smiling, but soon that smile fell. "I miss them. I miss the twins, my family… though not my blood they were still my kin. I miss everything, but I can never return." He paused a moment. "It is not that I do not have the power within me to return… it is just that 'should' I choose to perform the spell to take me back, then Voldemort would also return and the world would once more be in peril."

"Though you may wish to be back where you were birthed, it is my belief that you will find a semblance of home in this world. You are half-Elven… just as Elrond and his children are. You are immortal as they are; you have eternity to find happiness where despair dwells. You have time to build stable relationships with the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, and Celebrian as well as your cousins. Though time may not heal all wounds… it helps ease the pain." The dark-haired elf finished quietly.

"You are very wise Erestor." Harry said, now looking at the Elder. Said Elder's mouth twitched slightly.

"I had Godric Gryffindor as a friend once upon a moon… Leaving his company without the gain of even the slightest sample of wisdom was simply not possible." The half-elf laughed.

"One can only imagine my friend."

For the next few hours the pair spoke. Words of laughter were crossed. As well as words of passed experiences, battles, family, friends and loves. Even words on the simple matters such as how a Muggle would live were crossed. And Erestor seemed very interested in the device Harry referred to as a computer.

By the time Harry left, lunch was but a quarter turn of the hour away. And when he arrived back in Lorien, he decided not to go to the Lord and Ladies chambers until a later hour. Instead, he walked the woods of Lóthlorien, marvelling at its sheer beauty. Never would a wood such as this survived back in his home world.

He had been walking half an hour when he came across a secluded clearing where the canopy above opened up and allowed the sun to shine down. There was a large rock in the centre that looked as if it had been stuck into the ground purposely at the angle it seemed to be.

He strolled lazily over to the rock and with a grace that seemed completely natural to him; he threw himself down onto the hard surface that had been warmed by the noon sun. He laid back against the rock, his crossed arms pillowing his head and closed his eyes.

Five minutes after he had arrived, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards into a grin. Not moving any part of his body save his mouth, he began to speak. "If I had known you enjoyed to watch me Princeling, I would have offered you an image on parchment for you to keep and look at whenever you wished." A shadow fell over his face and he mock-frowned at the intruder. "Ah Princeling, could you are stood in the path of the light." He whined as he opened his eyes. He saw Prince Legolas raise an eyebrow at him through the scowl on his face.

"Why do you insist on calling me that dreaded name?" The golden-haired elf questioned.

"'Tis merely an endearment my Princeling." Harry chimed with a happy grin.

"But I have asked you repeatedly to cease referring to me as such. Why do you continue to use it?" Rolling his eyes towards the heavens, Harry sat up and leaned back on his outstretched hands.

"No offence is meant by its use, and you know it. At that same time, you know I'll nay stop using it because it obviously annoys you." He grinned. "And annoyance is a very becoming look on your face." He clucked his tongue when Legolas began to scowl. "Should you continue to revert to that look, the Elves in Middle-Earth will begin to refer to you as Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince whose face is set in a stony scowl." The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"That title would be most impractical." He deadpanned and Harry laughed.

"Aye, that may very well be… but it will be an accurate one." Legolas growled in frustration at the seated half-elf.

"You are most infuriating!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"That I am. And you are acting less and less like your royal status deems you with every meeting we have." Harry said in a matter-of-face tone, only causing Legolas to growl again. "That was most un-elf like, dear Princeling."

"Do not call me that!" the Prince demanded. Harry grinned.

"Never had you asked me not to call you Princeling. Never with a please, never with a thank you. One would think the Prince Of Mirkwood had no manners had one not seen him address the Marchwarden." Legolas sighed, severely irritated by Harry's constant tittering.

"Very well then. 'Please' can you refrain from referring to me as Princeling?" The half-elf smiled widely, beaming with mock-pride.

"So grown up you are." The Prince scowled. "Alright. Never again will I call you Princeling. You have my word." He bowed his head to his companion and laid back down once more. "You are still in the path of light, Prince Legolas." He grinned as he felt the Prince scowl and move a little away from said light path.

"What is your business in Lorien?" The Prince asked. "You never answered me the first time we met." Harry opened one eye to gaze at his companion. The other elf was leaning back against the part of the rock by Harry's hip. His face was upturned, catching the light and highlighting his skin.

"My original purpose here is not known as yet, but I have found things to occupy my time with in the mean time. Ata'da and Nanitta are in their chamber looking through a host of my memories, trying to grasp a sense of what my life has been like." The blonde looked at him in confusion.

"Ata'da? Nanitta? Who are they?" he asked.

"Celeborn and Galadriel." Harry answered. "It's a long story, but yes, we are related by blood. Anyway, at the moment they are looking through my memories… a complicated thought process I'll tell you about one day should I feel I can trust you with the information." He sighed, closing his opened eye. "So far since my arrival here in Middle-Earth, I have fought two demon-things called Orc's, been held at arrow-point by the Lorien guard, almost killed and healed the Lady of the Wood, been asked by Rũmil and Orophin to partake in a spar with each of them, visited Imladris, spoken with my Aunt, met my cousins, had a lengthy conversation with the fine Counsellor and finally… I met a handsome elf who despises the way I call him 'Princeling'." Another scowl, Harry grinned.

"I asked you not to call me that." Legolas reminded him.

"And I didn't call you it. I was merely referring to an event passed." He sighed dramatically. "I suppose you paid little attention to the former half of my summary of yourself. Being as you are more than likely hounded by countless Elves and elf-maid's alike who approach you with coy smiled and flirtatious eyelash batting, offering themselves to you." The Prince frowned.

"That is not my wish." He said defensively, but at the same time, genuinely. "My Royal status keeps my in the eye of many. I wish to find love before I lay with someone for eternity." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So you are untouched?" He asked curiously.

"Nay, of course not. I simply do not commit to one who does not capture my feelings. Many-a-time have I lain with one of my kin but never have I lain with the same one twice. It makes too much for heartache I want not the responsibility for yet." The Prince replied truthfully and Harry found himself nodding.

"Aye, I think I understand my Prince."

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin**


	11. Ten: Into the Fold

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.  
  
A/N: This fic is set many-a-year before the fellowship departs when the Lady Celebrian was still living in Imladris.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

.

**Ten: Into the Fold**

"This is where I must leave you Prince Legolas." Harry said as he and the blonde elf stopped at the foot of a set of winding stairs that lead up to the Lord and Lady's chambers. The elf before him fidgeted nervously, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow in silent question. He almost grinned when he noticed that the Prince had a faint blush colouring his cheeks. "May I give you something before I depart?"

Legolas looked at the half-elf sceptically, unsure whether or not to take what he said as innocent as it sounded or as well-disguised mischief. He finally nodded, albeit with a cautious air about him. He saw the instant triumphant grin spread itself across his companion's features and in the next instant, regretted his decision.

"Come here." Harry crooked his finger and made a motion for Legolas to approach him. The elf did so, but did it slowly. When the blonde was toe-to-toe with him he halted. "Just a little gift my dear Prince. Nothing to fear." With one last grin, Harry moved his head forward and pressed his lips on Legolas' before the elf could back away or mutter a protest.

Reaching up, Harry grasped the back of Legolas' head, holding it in place for a number of seconds before pulling away and moving his lips towards the elf's right ear. Once there he proceeded to whisper a few choice words. He then ran the tip of his tongue from the bottom to the tip of the ear and pulled back, sent a quick grin to the flustered elf, turned on his heel and began to climb the stairs that led to the Lord and Lady's chamber.

"You taste of the finest wine, dear heart." He'd said.

With every step he took, he couldn't for the life of him keep the smug grin that had wormed its way to the surface off his face. And he didn't bother trying either.

When he arrived at the highest level where he knew the chamber to be, he paused, thinking on what he'd just said to the Prince. The grin on his face broadened as he felt said Prince still standing at the foot of the stairs he'd just climbed.

"What lights your face, young Harry?" The voice of Lord Celeborn brought Harry out of his thoughts. He turned to face the elf.

"Ata'da!" He exclaimed with a start. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked and his mother's father graced him with a kind smile.

"Since your foot first stepped onto the landing." The elf confessed. "Would you not answer my question?" Harry had the grace to look slightly abashed.

"A fair one has caught my eye, Ata'da." He said, his tone bordered on over-dramatically wistful. The elf laughed lightly.

"And who, may I ask, has caught your keen eye?" Green eyes lit up with a mixture of mischief and mirth all rolled into one emerald package.

"The dear Prince Legolas." He grinned. "Of course, Erestor of Imladris holds a certain quality that I find appealing. But nay, the Princeling birthed in Mirkwood stirs my once closeted heart." He swayed from side to side on the spot; smile never once leaving his face. The elf-lord laughed.

"Dearest Harry." He said. "You have been here but two days and already you have created a stir within Elvendom. The wardens of this realm are intrigued by your skills as a warrior. I know that more than one has approached you with request of a spar." He grinned. "I myself would not say no to one. Galadriel has had word with Celebrian in Imladris. My daughter tells of the stir you have created in her own realm." Harry sent the elf-lord an innocent look. "Apparently the twins were quite taken with you. Erestor seemed more talkative, which in itself, is something of a rarity." The half-elf cocked his head to the side.

"Erestor did not seem as reclusive as everyone makes out he is. He was pleasant company to be in. When I first approached him he seemed… I am unsure… older than you or Nanitta." Celeborn nodded. "I know that he visited my home realm two millennia ago. But he is older still. Six, possibly seven millennia… Eight even. I am unsure. I felt it best not to ask his age in front of the breakfast hall full of Elves." He shrugged his shoulder elegantly.

"Aye, Erestor is of the Elder folk. In fact, the oldest here on Middle-earth. At least one millennia older than myself and Galadriel. Birthed in Valinor, I know that much for certain. He is a good friend to us. Quite selective of who he allows close to him." The pair stood in comfortable silence for a number of minutes before Harry spoke up.

"Where is Nanitta?" He asked and Celeborn smiled.

"She is within our chambers. She still looks over the memories you allowed us access too." He chuckled. "I must say, your father and your Godfather were quite humorous, if indeed fairly arrogant during their younger years." The green eyed elf's lips curved upwards.

"They were quite the pair, along with Remus and Peter." He paused before continuing. "I often find myself feeling guilty." He said this more to himself than Celeborn.

"Why?" the elf asked and Harry sighed.

"I often find myself wondering what my reaction would be should both my father and Godfather return to the living world." He began. "With each scenario I play over in my mind, I come up with the same ending for every single one of them. Where anyone else would run into their father's arms and express their joy at seeing said father again. I would run straight to my Godfather and tell him I had missed him terribly." He turned away from Celeborn and walked towards the edge of the landing. He let his eyes roam over the land of Lóthlorien.

"There is nothing to feel guilt over my child." The elf-lord said softly as he came to stand beside his grandson. "From the memories you have shown us, it is my belief that you only new your father the first year and a half of your infant life. Your Godfather was with you in your teen years. You would be more likely to recall events that happened with your Godfather than you would with your Father. It is a harsh reality and those are harsh words I know, but it is the truth. You cannot feel guilt for something you have no control over." Harry sighed once again.

"It has happened though." He said. "Before I arrived at the borders of Lóthlorien I was speaking with… well, I suppose you would call them the Valar." Celeborn nodded for him to continue. "They changed their forms to that of my father and my Godfather. Then, while I was looking at my attire I wished that both dad and Sirius could be there right then in person. And they were. When I looked up again, there they were. And the first person I ran to was Sirius."

The pair stood in silence for a number of minutes as they each mulled over their own thoughts. Their reveries however, were interrupted by the female voice of Galadriel.

"Your heart is needlessly troubled, my child." She said from her position directly behind Harry. The half-elf almost jumped in start, wondering how he could have missed her approach.

"Perhaps Nanitta. But my heart cannot help but play host to their burdened loads." He smiled despite himself. "You had quite the length of time for such a short batch of memories. How did you fair against my mind?" The Lord and Lady smiled at him, choosing not to comment on the abrupt change of subject.

"Your Godfather intrigues me." The Lady said as the trio began to walk into the chambers she had just exited. "I believe Sirius was his name. Brother Star to Siryái." She said with a rare grin. "If my guess is correct, and it rarely is not, that would be the reason they got along very little. As any siblings, saver perhaps twins, simply do not get along well until they are older in their years." Harry laughed.

"Merlin! Remus always thought Sirius was jealous of James and Lily's relationship." He broke off into another bout of laughter.

Once he had calmed himself, he sat down on the seat opposite the sofa where the Lord and Lady seated themselves. "Well I guess first of all I should ask you if you have any questions you want me to answer." He said. The Lord and Lady glanced at one another before the Lord spoke up.

"We do not want to know anything you would not willingly divulge." Harry looked at them with a mixture of curiosity, confusion and the slightest glimmer of hope. "We mean to say that only when you feel it is the correct time to let us know more of your past, then we will be more than willing to listen. We do not want to push you for answer you are not ready… in an emotional sense… to give us. That is not to say that we think you are not strong enough, because the truth of the matter is exactly the opposite. You are extremely strong, but it is our wish that you only tell us when you are ready."

The former Gryffindor took a moment to think over what he had just heard. He was amazed that they were not pushing him. Though he shouldn't be, and he knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help feeling it. He was shocked that it had been this easy, that he had the freedom to tell them what he wanted to tell them when, he wanted to tell them.

He smiled at the pair brightly.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "I have something for you two though." They looked at him confused but he just grinned. He took hold of his bag, brought it closer to his lips and whispered low enough to be just out of their hearing range the following words. "Picture: James and Lily Potter with infant Harry. Hollow Park." He pulled back, still smiling. He reached his hand into the opening, grasped a hold of the item that had just appeared before pulling out again. When his hand and the item were free, he let the bag go and held the item out to the Lord and Lady.

Galadriel reached over and took it. She then sat back and held it out so both her and Celeborn could see it clearly. The pair inhaled sharply as one and Harry smiled a satisfied smile. The Lady of the Wood ran the fingers of her left hand tentatively over the surface of the image before her.

James and Lily Potter were stood in front of some trees in the park not far from Godric's Hollow and sat happily in Lily's arms was an infantile Harry Potter. Eyes of wisdom and knowledge filled to the brim with tears of emotion.

"Anéthiel." She whispered and lifted her gaze to her daughter's son. "I… I realise that I may not have any right to ask this of you, my child but…" Harry raised his hand gently to silence her for a moment, the smile never leaving his face.

"The image is yours, Nanitta." He sighed. "I think I should apologise to both of you." He saw that they were about to interrupt him so he quickly continued. "No, I really should apologise. My reaction to your presence in this land was less than favourable Ata'da. When Haldir and his patrol first came across me I expressed my distaste of 'Lord Celeborn' of Lóthlorien greatly, even going as far as threatening to harm you.

"My actions and words were selfish. I had just realised that my mothers parents were here. The ones that had sent her away were only a few miles away, and I was angry. And when I saw you, my anger did not dissipate immediately. I should not have told you that she had died as I did. I realise that finding out your daughter has passed on would be devastating but I was thinking only of the fact that you sent her from here to a world that would ultimately lead her to her death. I did not think on reason, nor on any particular common sense.

"I am not trying to justify my actions, because I cannot. Deep within me, those thoughts still roam. But there is naught I can accomplish here by pushing only living family away from me. For that is what I would be doing should I cease connections with you. I am unsure of what Celebrian's reaction would be but I am sure that it would nay be a favourable one. All my life I have longed for a family to love me for who I am. My Aunt and Uncle didn't love me, they saw me as a slave of sorts.

"And now that I have found a family, a quite large one at that, I do not wish to lose it so soon." He focused on Galadriel, smiling sheepishly. "I really am sorry that I almost killed you with the energy I sent. Your mind is strong. Do not get me wrong. It's just when you try to connect with someone mentally, you leave it open, vulnerable to attacks. And I can imagine in a world like this, there would be no threat to you. I just grew up in a world where a mental threat can kill a person just as dead as a knife in the heart could." He shrugged.

"I learnt to be cautious. Strengthened my mental shields. It just seemed like second nature to retaliate how I did when someone tried to enter my mind." A look of understanding washed over both Lord and Lady's faces and they each smiled at their grandson.

"Your plight is understood by us Harry. Do not think we are angry with you because of your defence reaction; however you felt when you did it. Though perhaps, to prevent such occurrences happening again, we three - as my husband holds a mind link with myself - should learn to detect when the other is attempting to not enter the mind, but contact." Smiling slightly, Harry nodded.

"I'd love to. I could meet with you in the morrow after my morning training session." He offered. "I think Rúmil and Orophin expect their spar's with me during that time anyway. Perhaps you both could come down to watch?" He tried to make it out as if he didn't sound like one of those children who ask their parents to come watch their school play. And he didn't think he was succeeding. At least, not by the amused, indulgent looks the pair were sending him at the moment. He scowled at them both, causing them to out-right laugh. He sniffed dramatically but gave up his mock-hurt act.

"I'm attention starved. Humour me." He sent his best innocent-pleading look.

"We would be honoured to witness your spar with the Rúmil and Orophin, as well as your before-training session. The one this morning was quite the show." Celeborn's eyes flickered from Harry's face to the sword at his belt. Grinning, Harry rose from his seat and un-sheathed said sword.

"I suspect it would be useless in asking you if you remember this." He said off-handily as he offered the handle to the elf-lord, who in turn, took it firmly in his right hand. Harry then un-sheathed both knives from his wrist sheaths and handed them to Galadriel. "Lord Elrond and Aunt Celebrian could not distinguish whether or not they were genuine of duplicates." He commented with a grin before turning back to Celeborn. "Erestor, or 'Tall, dark and handsome', as he was known to me at the time… I felt he was the best one to judge if the sword was a duplicate or not. He was the one to convince Elrond to trust me, claiming that he himself would trust me."

The Lord and Lady shared a surprised look. A look that Harry caught. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Erestor isn't known to hand trust lightly. It is one of the reasons most that don't know him personally, see him as cold and distant. All but a few do not even know his correct age. His judgement is solid however, never once has he led those he has served under astray." Harry nodded. "To offer his trust as quickly as he did is unheard of. He must respect you a great deal." Celeborn finished with a smile.

"The respect is mutual." The half-elf said, smiling himself at the thought of the dark haired Chief Counsellor.

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)******


	12. Eleven: Family Dreaming

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.  
  
A/N: This fic is set many-a-year before the fellowship departs when the Lady Celebrian was still living in Imladris.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Eleven: Family Dreaming.**

The room Harry was stood in the centre of seemed, to his mind at least, to be a perfect recreation; a perfect replica of the Sun-room in Imladris. He knew however, that the room he was currently in and the room he and his Aunt had conversed in were not one in the same.

There was magic there… oh, he could feel magic left, right and centre but the air about it felt almost, wrong. The proverbial texture of it seemed down right off when put together with the image of the room he saw surrounding him. The only magics he could sense, were his own.

It was at the same point he realised this that he also realised the place he was in fact stood in wasn't the room in Imladris, but indeed a replica of sorts. What he wanted to know was why did he know it was a dream. And why was he dreaming of his Aunt's Sun-room?

His eyes roamed over the walls and the corners of his lips turned upwards into a smile when those emerald orbs fell on the window. He strode with the grace and ease any and every elf would envy over the short distance between his position and the focus of his attention before coming to a stop at the sill. He the proceeded to look out over the beauty that was the Imladris Valley.

Long before he heard the click of the door being opened did he sense who it was that approached. It was this reason alone that kept him from turning around and forming a defensive position behind a near by chair. Instead, he opted for not turning around to greet with a smile or even with a verbal remark when the door clicked once more indicating its closure and leaving the newcomer stood just inside its frame.

He both heard and felt the new figure approach his side, reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Nanitta." He began with a small smile. "What brings you to the world where my dreams are the only things that dwell?" He turned around to face the Lady of Lóthlorien.

The blonde elf-Queen looked at the face of her young half-Elven Grandson and returned his smile. "How is it you can define me as myself and not a figment drawn up from your imagination nor an evil spirit with the rather suicidal hopes of invading your mind?" She asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"I know not save the essence I sense emanating from your person. That and the fact that I would allow no other to penetrate my minds barriers even in sleep." He grinned at her, earning a warm laugh.

"That aside my child," The Lady spoke. "How did I come to be within your dream? I certainly know this to be nothing like my own." She gestured around her to the room. Harry followed her hand for a moment as he thought before turning back to look at her face.

"If I am to be perfectly honest Nanitta, I do not know why you are here." He replied and just as the Lady Galadriel was about to speak again, a new voice interrupted her.

"I know why you are both here." The voice said and Harry froze, not daring to hope but not unwilling to believe. He saw his Grandmother turn around to face the newcomer. He saw her face light up with recognition and he saw both her and the newcomer almost run into each others arms. He saw bright smiles and teary eyes. And he heard muffled greetings and emotional declarations.

He then saw green eyes lock with his own.

The newcomer slowly began walking towards Harry, stopping only when a mere foot away from him.

Almost shyly, Harry raised a quivering hand to the face of the being before him, tentatively running his fingers over soft, pale skin just to see if the being was real. Tears of joy, elation and the barest hint of confusion flowed over his cheeks as he pulled the newcomer into a would-be bone crushing embrace.

"Mom." He whispered through the river of tears.

Lily Potter smiled a watery smile as she returned her sons hug. "Oh my boy. How I've longed to hold you in my arms like this." She said as she kissed his temple lightly.

The pair stepped out of the hold and looked the other over as if checking to see if they were real or not. Lily chuckled and ran her hands over the sides of Harry's face and rested on his shoulders. "Gods you've grown so much." She whispered in awe. "Your father and I are so proud of you… for everything you have accomplished in your life." Her voice was laden to the brink with unabashed pride and her eyes shone just as much.

Harry merely beamed at the parental praise he was receiving for the first time in his life… that he could actually remember anyway. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his Grandmother smiling at the scene before her. He beckoned her over with a gesture of his hand and a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Naneth." Lily smiled happily as her mother stepped up beside her.

"Mom, not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, truly I am… but why are you and Nanitta here? In my mind no less." Harry asked, giving his mother a mock-accusing look. Lily laughed, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I wouldn't worry my son," she began. "I alone couldn't penetrate your mental walls. It took the combined efforts of myself, your father, Sirius and…" She faltered at that point, turning her eyes downcast, but not before Harry saw the look of sorrow flash through them. With a sigh, the red-haired elf looked back up at her son. "And Albus." Harry nodded sadly, deciding wisely to keep his emotions at bay… for now at least.

"It's ok." He said with a small smile. "Carry on." After sending a cautious glance at her son, Lily continued.

"It took all of our combined efforts to break through the outer wall of your mind and only with Sirius there; his essence, could we manage even that. You built, whether it be subconscious or not, you built your outer layers in such a manner that a person could figuratively key in their identification code, or in our case, essence, and gain access. And out of the four of us, only Sirius was keyed in." She smiled slightly. "Albus, rather than being hurt at not being keyed in himself, was proud that you had the foresight to key in only one person; a dead person at that."

"It wasn't a subconscious effort. I did it with the hope of him perhaps coming to me in a dream… telling me he was fine. I don't know. Anything. But, continue." Lily gave him a long look before resuming speaking.

"After we got passed your first barrier it became harder to get through the others. But we managed it and I was chosen to come along. Well, I was chosen a long time ago because I wanted to meet my mother but that's neither here nor there. The reason I am here is actually two things. The first is to simply talk to you both. And the second will be made known later."

For the next hour, the three generations spoke about everything ranging from the history of middle earth to Celebrian and her family. The last war against Sauron was discussed as well as Lily's life as a child. The issue of Harry's own childhood was carefully danced around as he spoke of his life at Hogwarts and his friends.

After a time, Harry noticed his mother eyeing him, a mischievous glint in those eyes that were so like his own. He returned her gaze cautiously.

"What?" He said, wary of what was flying around the woman's mind that could possibly make her have a look on her like the one she did at that moment. But instead of answering Harry, Lily turned to her own mother.

"How well do you know Erestor?" She asked, smiling all the while. Galadriel looked momentarily startled at the question and after sending a confused look at Harry, answered.

"Erestor is a millennia older than myself; the oldest Elf residing here on Middle-Earth. He is a valued friend to Celeborn and I. Why is it you ask?" Lily nodded her head more to herself than her mother.

"She asks because she wishes to know just who her son has taken a liking to." A new voice; jovial in tone said from behind Harry. A voice that the half-elf knew all too well. He groaned out loud and put his head in his hands.

"Can I not have a private life?" He muttered. "I mean, you are supposed to be dead and all." Raising his head, he met his mothers laughing eyes and rolled his own. He then turned to his Grandmother, noting with mild amusement that she was confused and only then did he rise form his seat to turn around to greet the 'newcomer'… or what he thought to be an newcomer. It turned out to be newcomer-s.

The grinning forms of both his father and Godfather greeted him as he turned. He just raised an eyebrow at their behaviour.

"They're your parents and I'm your Godfather. The obvious answer would be, and is, no." Sirius said in a sing-song voice and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I haven't taken a liking to Erestor in the sense that indicates a relationship that goes beyond the platonic barrier. He was in a relationship like the one I just described with Godrick bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake… And to top it off you, Sirius, are effectively his heir. In fact, thought the possibility is slim, you might even be part elf." His Godfather just nodded his head, a mock-contemplative look on his face.

"Then why did you kiss him?" The Black heir asked. "A very sensual kiss it looked to be at that." He smirked a smirk that Harry returned with a glint in his eye that Sirius knew but wouldn't admit to knowing.

"I kissed him firstly because he's a damn attractive elf. We both knew that the kiss would be purely a one-time thing and had no qualms about it." He sighed wistfully, a silly smile playing at his lips. "An amazing kisser that elf is." He said more to himself than anyone else but everyone still heard. Lily and Galadriel seemed to find it amusing where as James found it odd hearing his son talk about kissing someone like that. Sirius had a curious look on his face.

"Erestor and I look a lot alike." He said conversationally and the attention of all the 'adults' was on his person.

"I did realise that fact, yes." Harry grinned. But before Sirius could counter the sentence with one of his infamous witty barbs, James cut in to the banter quite loudly.

"You two are not going to continue this conversation." Harry merely pouted at his father.

"Fine! Spoilt what fun I might have in this dream." Lily, James and Galadriel laughed at Harry's pouting face and Sirius' confused one.

"Erestor wasn't the only elf you kissed anyway!" his mother exclaimed excitedly. "This time is was a blonde one; very cute he was. A Prince… ling? If your words are anything to go by." She grinned happily, thoroughly enjoying teasing her son on his 'dating habits'. Harry just grinned back at her.

"Ah the Princeling." He said dreamily.

"Said Princeling is known throughout Elvendom on Middle Earth to despise that title." Galadriel pointed out with a small smile. Even she had not known of the budding relationship between the Prince of Mirkwood and her Grandson.

"Yes well, I'm trying to get him to give me as many different 'looks' as possible. Seeing him scowl at me is amusing and even enticing, but it's not the look I would like to see." He sighed dramatically, seemingly going into his 'daydream-within-a-dream' world. That was until his father cleared his throat, effectively getting his attention back. Harry only scowled at him though. "Ruin a perfectly good image why don't you." He pouted.

For the next hour or so, the five companions entertained themselves with mild banter, light teasing, and insightful conversation among other things. But soon, it was time for Lily, James and Sirius to leave and Harry was beginning to think he'd be slightly better off if they didn't see him again as he wouldn't have to see them leave once more. But he knew he wanted to see them, no matter what the cost.

So pushing his depressing thoughts to the back of his mind along with other certain sad news he'd received, he turned a smiling face to the three visitors.

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

Harry opened his eyes and saw the stars, literally. He was in one of the open air Talan's he insisted on using so that should he wake up during the night he'd be able to see the stars, and should he wake up at sunrise, he'd be able to see the fantastic array of colour wash over the skies of Middle Earth.

A few moments after he'd woken, the events of his dream came flooding back into the forefront of his mind. The good things as well as the bad. And at that though, a lone tear fell down his left cheek.

Albus.

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	13. Twelve: New plans

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.  
  
A/N: This fic is set many-a-year before the fellowship departs when the Lady Celebrian was still living in Imladris.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Twelve: New plans.**

Harry sat on the grass of one of the few secluded clearings in Lóthlorien which he back resting against the large boulder shaped rock that was stationed in the centre of said clearing. Thoughts of old friends and past homes plagued his mind; so much so that he never heard nor sensed the approaching pair of Elves until they actually stepped out of the foliage and into the open.

"How faired your audience with the Lord and Lady, young Harry?" The Lorien Marchwarden queried as he and his companion approached Harry's location.

Haldir's voice cut through Harry's mental haze as a hot knife would cut through butter, effectively rousing the half-elf back to at least a semi-coherent state of being. He shook his head to rid himself of the last of the cobwebs he knew to be lodged in the far-off corners of his brain and tipped his head back so he could see his friend's face. He smiled ruefully at the amused expression he was receiving.

Beside the warden stood a silent Prince of Mirkwood. The object of Harry's affections held in his eyes slight concern for Middle-Earth's newest arrival. Harry figured it was the seemingly hollow sight he must present.

"It faired well. Myself, Ata'da and Nanitta are on better terms than we were on previous meetings, which is always good." Haldir nodded his acknowledgment.

"Then why does a forlorn expression grace your features?" He asked, his lips curving into a soft smile though his eyes lost a little of their amusement. Harry sighed.

"A dream I had has given me much to think on and much more to mourn." The half-elf answered, not looking at his friend.

"What is it you mourn?" Legolas spoke for the first time since entering the clearing, causing Harry to glance up at him briefly.

"My Mentor; a Grandfather to me nay by the blood bond that ties me to Celeborn, but a bond formed by love and choice." He began to explain. "He perished." His eyes fell to the ground and his breath hitched. "He fell after I had long since left." In a move that startled both his companions, Harry jumped to his feet and gathered up his weapons that had been leaning against the same rock he was.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked him, making him stop and look at the Prince, which in turn made him notice Haldir also.

"I am going to Imladris." He said. He then picked up the lone knife that was left and sheathed it in the empty sheath that was attached to his left thigh.

"Why are you going there?" The Prince continued his questions.

"Because I need…" Harry sighed. "I need to speak to Erestor." He finally answered as he pulled on his coat. Haldir stepped up to his friend and put a hand on the half-elf's shoulder.

"You know you can speak with any of us here don't you?" Smiling slightly, Harry covered the hand with his own and squeezed gently.

"I know, and thank you. It may seem odd, but Erestor is a unique being and I need his guidance right now." Haldir nodded in understanding and removed his hand. The Mirkwood elf looked slightly confused.

"Why is it you do not go to the Lord and Lady for guidance?" He queried. "Surely they are able to offer you what you seek."

"They are at that, but Ata'da and Nanitta are different than Erestor. The facts stand and I would appreciate it if I am asked no more on the matter. Erestor of Imladris is who I am visiting." He took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing. "We are a way from the main city, would you like me to take you anywhere?"

"My business in Lorien is complete for the moment; I would like to accompany you to Imladris if it is not to much trouble." Legolas said after a moment's thought.

"Very well." Harry nodded with a smile. "Haldir?"

"Patrol Base." Came the reply.

"You'll have to give me a mental image as I don't think I've been there yet." The half-elf held out both hands in a gesture for his companions to grasp a hold of them. Once they were connected, Haldir closed his eyes and pictured the image of the Lorien Patrol Base in his mind. Harry latched onto the image and apparated the three of them to the location.

When they appeared at the base, there were 12 Elves already present: six of them occupied the wooden seating that ran along the far wall, four were sitting on the row of seats opposite the first 6 with roughly a metre separating the two rows and the final pair of Lorien's finest – that just so happened to be Rúmil and Orophin – were stood by a large map on the wall adjacent to the one that housed the seats, talking in low tones to one another, pointing out various points and commenting.

The trio's arrival caught the interest of Dinendal immediately and he smiled at them.

"Mae Govannen Harry," He looked at Legolas and nodded. "Prince Legolas," and finally, to Haldir. "fair Marchwarden who lectures on tardiness yet does not think to take heed his own words." Dinendal's words earned good natured laughs from the other Elves around.

"Ah brother-mine, you have arrived at last. This is most unusual." Rúmil commented, smirking slightly. "Not is it a custom of yours to bring guests with you to the morn meets." Haldir merely raised an eyebrow at their behaviour.

"Guest's we may seem but alas we are not. I offered Haldir transportation here and he agreed as, it is now clear, that he was already late. Now, the Prince and myself must be leaving. Oh," He turned his attention to the two brothers at the map. "Rúmil, Orophin and who else asked for a spar with myself later this morn, I think it would be best for us to do so maybe in the morrow? Today I am nay feeling too well and it may affect my performance." He grinned at the Elves.

"You feeling nay too well Harry, son of Anéthiel, would still have us yielding to your skill. But very well, if you feel as though you cannot compete against such skill," Orophin held out his hand and looked at his flawless nails in a mock disinterested fashion. "Then you may have the day, eve and starfull night to recover."

"Keep believing that dear Orophin." Harry said with a smile. "Good day to you all."

Legolas bowed his head and respectively brought his free arm, fist clenched, to his chest directly over his heart before speaking. "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta." The seated Elves all rose from their seats and turned to face the Prince. They all then placed their right arm over their chest in the same manner as the Mirkwood Royal.

"Quel re, Taren Legolas." They said as one and with one last smile to all of them, Harry apparated himself and the Prince from the base.

When the pair appeared once more, they were not in Imladris as Legolas had expected, they were instead, on the landing that lead to the Lord and Lady of Lóthlorien's chambers. The blonde turned to his companion, his mouth open and ready to question him but he was stopped when Harry raised a silencing hand.

"I will nay be a moment." He explained. "I must speak with the Lord and Lady briefly." Legolas nodded and Harry disappeared into the chambers after knocking and receiving permission to enter. And true to his word, not one minute later he emerged and held out his hand for the other elf to grasp onto. When they were firmly joined together, they disappeared once again.

As Harry did not have any image other than Erestor's office, his Aunt's sunroom and the dining hall, his choices for landing were few, so he chose the one he had used when he first travelled to the land.

It was the second time that week that the inhabitants of the main dining hall of Lord Elrond's home got a fright during their breakfast meal. And once again, bows were cocked with their arrows and aimed at the newcomers.

"I though you would be used to my popping in by now." Commented Harry dryly, watching almost amused as the armed Elves quickly disarmed themselves, guilty looks adorning their faces. "Do not fear," he said dramatically, emphasising his words with flamboyant, sweeping hand gestures. "For I have nay taken offence. Had I been in your position, with someone looking like I do just popping in, well… I would have probably knocked them unconscious before thinking but the principles are the same!" He paused, mock-contemplation washing over his features. "Though I would hesitate if the intruder were in the company of a Princeling from a distant kindred realm." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled brightly.

He did not see a hand belonging to said Princeling raise and hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing the back of his head while he turned to scowl at Legolas, only to find the other elf glaring at him. "What?" He asked defensively.

"Have I not asked you a number of times to refrain from calling me that?" The Prince ground out through gritted teeth. Harry sighed, though still nursed his head.

"That you have dear heart." The half-elf replied. Legolas inwardly fumed at his companion's flippant attitude.

"Then why do you insist on using it after I have clearly made my dislike for it known?" He exclaimed. "Every elf in the whole of Elvendom is aware of the fact, yet you seem to have difficulty processing the information!"

"I am well aware of your dislike for the name." Harry stated, almost bored in tone.

At the far end of the table where most of the Elves in the hall were sat down, Erestor had turned in his seat to witness the 'disagreement' the Mirkwood Prince and his Lord's nephew were currently having, all the while a highly amused expression fixed on his face. Beside him, Glorfindel too watched the proceedings as well as Elrond himself, Celebrian, Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen also.

The Lord and Lady of Imladris watched with varying degrees of amusement and worry as they saw the Prince become more and more irritated. Elladan and Elrohir were watching with eager looks and Arwen was eyeing the scene with a mixture of confusing, realisation and mild humour.

"If that is so," Legolas continued. "Then why do you call me by it!" He demanded to know and Harry's answer was extremely simple.

"I wanted to get a rise out of you." Was all he said and a number of Elves choked on their drinks, covering their mouths with their hands in the hope that their laughs would go unnoticed by the irate Prince.

"By the Valar you are the most infuriating being ever to grace these lands!" and with that, Legolas turned on his heel and exited the dining hall via the large doors at one end, though not before he nodded a brief greeting to the Lord and Lady of the realm.

Harry stared at the retreating back of his travelling companion and did not turn away till said back was out of sight. When he did turn, he looked straight at Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond could I possibly, maybe, hopefully borrow your Counsellor for an hour or three?" His eyes flickered towards Glorfindel for a moment before returning to the elf-lord. "And possibly your Glorfindel too?"

"May I ask why you wish to borrow them?" the elf-lord asked.

"You may, but my answer would be, with respect, that the reason is private." Nodding once, Elrond looked at his two friends.

"It is your own choice; nothing much needs to be completed this day that cannot be put off for an hour, or three." Glorfindel and Erestor eyed each other before turning to Harry. They each nodded their heads in agreement and the half-elf clasped his hands together, a thankful look crossing his face.

"Thank you. Can I meet you both in your office Erestor in half an hour? I fear I must apologise to the Prince." Another nod from the two Elves and Harry was out of the same door Legolas had exited a few minutes previous.

Back in the hall breakfast had recommenced and Glorfindel turned to Erestor. "What do you think young Harry wishes to speak with us about?" the blond elf asked in elvish. His friend turned to him and smiled slightly.

"I do not think for one moment that all we will be doing is speaking."

* * *

**Translations:**

Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta - _May your ways be green and golden._

Quel re – _Good day.  
  
(Though don't quote me on those)  
_

* * *

_  
_

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin).******


	14. Thirteen: The Front he Presented

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
To free his world from the torment of Voldemort, Harry must leave. After a brief talk with some higher beings, he is sent to Middle-Earth.  
  
A/N-I: This fic is set many-a-year before the fellowship departs when the Lady Celebrian was still living in Imladris.  
A/N-II: Any concerned parties out there who read both this story and my others; the chapters I am posting of this story are pre-written. I'm not focussing solely on this fic at all. I'm actually spending my writing time (which isn't much in the week) writing an update for "Golden Opportunities". Updates for "Not Alone Anymore" will be written and posted when I have the inspiration to write them. But know that this, along with the following few chapters I will post are in fact **Pre-Written**. Enjoy the read.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Thirteen: The Front he Presented.**

"Legolas!" Harry called as he almost sprinted in towards the distant back that he knew belonged to his Prince; the same Prince that was currently ignoring any and all shouts sent his way at that moment. The half-elf growled low in his throat and scowled at a few amused looking Elves that were passing. His dilemma being as vocal and public as it was, it did not take a genius to guess what was going on so whenever he passed an elf or a group of Elves, he was at the butt end of many-an-amused smile, to which he always replied with a scowl and occasionally, he stuck his tongue out before continuing his pursuit.

"Legolas please!" He called again, thankful at least to note that the pair had somehow managed to make their way into one of the rear gardens but inwardly glowered at the fact that the windows of both his Aunt's sunroom and Erestor's office were facing it. When he saw the Prince taking absolutely no notice of him he clucked his tongue and stopped in his tracks.

Why he didn't think of this before he would never know but a second later, he had apparated from his position to a few paces in front of the elf he was trying to get the attention of, effectively forcing the blonde to halt immediately to save them both from colliding. When the Mirkwood royal got his bearings however, Harry was subjected to a glower that would have been amusing if not for the situation.

"When I do not answer your calls for my attention, it would generally mean I do not want you to gain it!" snarled the elf. "Why to you pursue me when I quite obviously, wish not to be pursued?" He demanded, anger glinting in his blue eyes.

"Because I wanted to apologise to you!" cried Harry in a pleading voice, throwing his hands in the air as he did so. "You are clearly angered by my words and I wish to make amends, but it is my belief that it is polite to apologise to someone face to face and not shouting at their back from a fair distance away with one third of all the Elves in Elvendom within hearing distance!" Towards the end of his tirade, the green eyed half-elf was snapping out his words, wincing internally as every one passed his lips. For a moment, Legolas blinked owlishly at him before shaking his head back into focus and narrowing his eyes.

"You would not need to apologise if you had heeded my words the first time I spoke them to you!" the blonde countered. Harry rolled his eyes towards the heavens, practically hearing not only his Godfather's and his father's laughter ringing in his ears, but also the quiet chuckling of Dumbledore and the amused giggling from his mother. He sent each one of them a mental message complete with scowl and outed-tongue image. He was brought back to reality when he heard his companion cry out in frustration. "You do not even open your ears now!" He found himself blinking, trying to recall what had been said but managing not to strangely enough.

"I apologise, I was thinking on something… other worldly." He explained, not surprised in the slightest when the Prince's attitude did not change at all. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I was having a little fun with you. Though we have known one another for no more than a hand full of days, you know that I would not openly seek to hurt you, nor your reputation!" Harry said. "You are a Prince among Elves, I know what boundaries I have when speaking with you in front of others and I honestly thought you would not mind some light teasing and playful banter. But obviously, your royal status has gone to your head and you do not know the meaning of the word 'fun' any longer."

He turned his back on Legolas and stared at a monument on the edge of the garden that had words in Elvish engraved on the front of the base. Behind him, he heard the elf sigh.

"It is not that I do not know the meaning of fun, as I do happen to enjoy myself when I can whether it be here, Lorien or my home realm of Mirkwood. My anger at that… name, you seem to enjoy using as you refer to me is… It implies that if I were to accept the use of it with a smile and a laugh, more would start using it in my presence and indeed, behind my back. And as I am a Prince among Elves there are lines that cannot be crossed." He paused, shifting slightly. "The name itself is an abomination of language anyway." He finally muttered causing a grin to grace Harry's lips.

The half-elf turned around to face the other being, the grin that was still stuck on his face grew as he noted the light blush that had appeared on Legolas' cheeks.

"It was meant for fun, my Prince." Said Harry as he took a couple of steps towards the elf. "Though what I said about wanting to get a rise out of you was a truth if ever there was one." The blush deepened, the grin broadened and Harry took a few more steps until he was almost toe to toe with the Prince. "You blush prettily." Noted the half-elf as he cocked his head to the side and peered closely into Legolas' eyes.

"I…ah…" stammered the royal but didn't manage to get anything else out as his mouth turned from opening and closing to being covered with Harry's in an instant.

As soon as he felt those soft, supple lips again, Harry was in heaven. Though the last kiss the pair shared was heated and searing with an underlining of lust and desire, this kiss seemed exactly what they both needed at that point. Reassurance, care, and tenderness with an underlining this time of a feeling that neither understood but were happy with for the time being.

The sheer amount of emotion that was poured into that singular act of affection almost drove Harry to an emotional overload so the Half-elf pulled away reluctantly. He cupped Legolas' cheek and smiled a teary smile he hoped the other elf wouldn't enquire upon at that moment.

"I am going to speak with Erestor and Glorfindel for a while, do you have plans to pass your day?" He asked.

"I think I will go in search of the twins before they come in search of me. Perhaps we will explore the valley once more." The blonde smiled but as soon as the words left his mouth, two voices cut through the moment.

"Dear Prince!" one cried out.

"Fair cousin!" the other cried at the same time and both Harry and Legolas shared a laugh before turning to the twins, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Elladan, Elrohir." Harry inclined his head, amusement now dancing in his eyes. He patted the blonde elf on the shoulder and chuckled. "They found you dear heart." His laughter rang through the air as he apparated from the garden, leaving the twins and the Prince alone.

When he reappeared again he was in Erestor's office, though it seemed, he was not the first one to arrive. He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the forms of Glorfindel and Erestor at the window, staring out into the rear garden. The pair hadn't heard him apparate in because he had altered his technique, taking into account the sensitive hearing of all Elves. He didn't want to burst their ear drums every time he entered a room or area that way.

"Where did he go?" Glorfindel asked his friend after they saw Harry disappear from beside the Prince.

"Where I said I would be." Harry decided to make his presence known and grinned as both Elves started. The pair turned around and blinked. Each had the decency to look abashed, Glorfindel more so than Erestor. The dark haired elf barely held in a grin that he knew Harry could practically see.

And see he did: Harry scowled in the Counsellor's direction only to have said elf wave away any indignation with his hand. Seeing Erestor open his mouth to speak, Harry held up his own hand.

"Hold that thought." He said simply before apparating out of the office and appearing again in his Aunt's sunroom where he found both his Aunt and Uncle standing at the window much the same as the pair he had just left. The half-elf merely rolled his eyes. "Honestly!" He said out loud, startling the Lord and Lady of the land. They both turned around so quickly that even with the grace of their Elven heritage they almost fell over. "One would think the Elves of Imladris have nothing better to do than to gawk at a 'private' moment between two others."

"Harry, I… we were…" Celebrian stammered, completely at a loss as to what to say that might appease her nephew.

Harry bit back a grin as he watched his Aunt and Uncle open and close their mouths in shock at being caught spying on his 'romantic liaisons', so to speak. He raised an eyebrow at them both and shook his head. "I'll talk to you both later. I think at this instant, I would more than likely blow things out of all perspective and over react." With an inclination of the head, he was gone from the room, appearing once more in Erestor's office.

This time when he entered, both Erestor and Glorfindel were seated on a two-seater comforter. About a meter and a half away from the seat sat another; identical to the one the pair were sat on, separated only by a low table. Though when he arrived this time, they noticed him and smiled. Catching Erestor's eyes, Harry saw the underlining amused anticipation as he awaited explanation for Harry's sudden disappearance. Rolling his eyes however, the half-elf took the seat across from the other two.

"It would seem you were not the only pair of Elves that do not know the meaning of privacy." He said offhandedly, reminding both Glorfindel and Erestor of their own crime. The pair instantly looked guilty. "Fear not, for it is my belief that we were witnessed by not only the two of you and my Aunt and Uncle, but the twins also." He dropped his head against the back of the seat he was on and lifted his right arm to drape over the top. It was however Erestor who groaned in dismay at the news, causing Harry to open one eye and raise it's brow in question. Glorfindel too was looking at his friend confused.

"You cannot say to me you have lived in this realm for the entirety of the twin's life and do not know why I feel disheartened by this information." The Counsellor said, but received a blank look from the blonde. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "By the Valar the only time you pay attention to anything is when there is a weapon in your hand and you are about to fire at something." Glorfindel scowled at that and Harry snorted.

"That was uncalled for Erestor!" cried the elf. Erestor merely waved his exclamations off.

"But it was honest." He commented with a smirk. "Anyway, I was simply saying that with the twins having seen what happened between yourself and the Prince, Harry… Well, I will say that I would nay be surprised should you find out that almost all the Elves in this realm know of what took place." Harry was silent for a minute before sighing and sitting forward. He rested his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hands together. His head fell forward causing his hair to fall free from its tucked back position behind his ears to flop down in front of his face.

"I will speak with the twins in due time and if everyone finds out Legolas and myself will deal with it. But it is not the time for that yet." He looked up at the pair through his lengthy bangs. "I… I received some deeply upsetting news last night." He began to explain. "The news came to me in a dream. My Grandmother was there also as she had been guided to my dream-plane by another being. She was not false and nor was the setting. My mother and three others had created a temporary link between where they were and the plane my dreams were on, as it is a lot easier to access someone's dream than it is to create an apparition of oneself.

"Anyway, my mother appeared and explained how she was there and why. Though the reason why wasn't anything dire, she simply wanted to speak with me and her mother. We spoke and my Father and Godfather appeared. It was during her explanation of how she was able to gain access my mind that I found out the only Grandfather figure I had ever known had died." The Elves in front of him looked confused at the how's and why's of the entire explanation but underneath, they understood he had suffered a great loss.

"If you wish to learn on how they managed to gain their access I will be more than happy to educate you at another time, but nay at this moment." They nodded for him to continue. "I…" He hesitated, looking down at the floor. "I do not know exactly why I came to you both if the truth were to be told. On the outside I appear to be perfectly happy, yet inside; my heart and soul are tearing in two. I am tired, but I cannot sleep due. I have energy I do not wish for. I need it expelled from me. I need rest but I cannot find it." His voice became a whisper. "I need to mourn but I dare not cry for him." He looked up at the pair, desperate need in his eyes. "Please, help me."

Glorfindel stared at the half-elf before him completely at a loss. Not often did he see a grown elf, or half-elf as it were, plead as Harry was doing now. He sympathized with the young newcomer. He had loved and lost and had very nearly died from the sheer grief that overwhelmed him. He had made the decision to keep his emotions from his face completely, keep his features schooled and try and forget about who he had lost.

The grief had begun to eat away at his soul and with each passing day, it took more and more energy to keep up his front. Erestor and Elrond had aided him through that stage of his life, and now he was contemplating helping this being his friend had taken a rare shine to. He knew Erestor was thinking along the same lines as he.

After Harry had stopped speaking, he sent one last look to the Elves opposite him, silently wishing for their help before retuning his gaze to the floor. The silence had stretched out for a further two minutes before the blonde elf spoke up.

"Why is it you come to us for aid and nay Legolas, nor your Aunt, or even your Grandmother for guidance?" He asked softly.

"I came to you both for two reasons." Harry began. "The first was because I trust Erestor and he trusts you therefore I do also." He explained without looking up. "The second reason was that I do not think anyone would want for me to expel my energies with the inhabitants of Mordor." Though his words were a mere whisper, the Elves across from him heard him loud and clear. Both pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"Surely you jest." Glorfindel exclaimed, still surprised at the confession.

"Respects to you Glorfindel, but do I honestly look like I would joke on anything at the present time?" By now, the half-elf was looking up, meeting the eyes of both Elves. He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Look at me." He said. "I am an emotional wreck, I cannot think straight, I can hardly see straight. I hold in my core pent up anger at Dumbledore's death, I hold sorrow, grief, pain, anguish, heartache… I hold it all and more! And 'yes' I would travel to Mordor, do battle with its occupants until I collapsed in exhaustion.

"I could have gone straight there but I came here instead. I came to you both because I knew if any could help me it would be you. I do not think I can go on like this." He hung his head. "A few hours have I known the news and I am already at the point of mental breakdown. When I was back home, I kept loosing people. Hell, every other week someone was lost. And even if I didn't know them personally, it was the war rekindled by my own blood that had caused their passing so I felt it like a knife to the heart." Erestor looked on worriedly at his new friend.

"But you seemed to be without trouble when you arrived this morn." He stated almost tentatively.

"'Tis but a front I put up to avoid enquiring looks, probing questions… I do not want sympathy; I just want it all to stop."

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin.)******


	15. Fourteen: The Desire to Grieve

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.  
  
A/N: Reviewer going by the name 'George W. Bush', in response to your oh so tasteful, tactful and lets not forget eloquent review, read a very special 'Important Note' on my bio page. All that I want and need to say is printed in BLACK AND WHITE in a certain section there. But in the very probable case that you are too lazy to click my penname at the top of this screen, I'll give you a brief summarised version.  
  
Your review wasn't appreciated, it wasn't clever… it was rude and malicious. It was stereotypically narrow-minded and I'll thank you to refrain from reviewing in such a manner again – or reviewing at all. Nothing from you would be better than the comment I received. Though I've have reviews similar in the past, I can never recall a particular point where I've had a reader curse at me simply because I made two characters homosexual.  
  
I've never been offended by words in reviews but I must say you sent me a first right then. So if it was permitted for me to return the favour whilst being very childish at the same time, I'd say something similar to "Screw you, you intellectually challenged Fuckmook." But it isn't permitted, so I won't return the favour.  
  
Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Fourteen: The Desire to Grieve.**

Erestor and Glorfindel circled the newest arrival to grace the lands of Middle-Earth;

In his hands Glorfindel held a long warrior's sword, designed to be held with two hands to make for stronger, more precise attacking. He had a pair of fighting knives sheathed to each thigh in the case that he looses his first weapon choice.

Erestor had opted for a pair of knives that Gryffindor had made for him. Not the ones Harry had spoke of, but made by the Hogwarts co-founder still. As his second weapon of choice, he had but his hands. Such were his skills that he was not used to needing a second choice.

The conversation the three were having before weapons were drawn continued from the point of Harry's admittance to putting up a front to avoid questions. Both Imladris Elves wanted to know what they could possibly do to help Harry through his time of grief and pain. They were answered simply with three words, spoken with conviction, determination and held a solemn quality to its tone.

"Tire me out."

Harry had said as if the answer were obvious. He explained that when his energies were drained, when his physical strength was lessened, his emotional walls would begin to cave. Though it would be his internal want and need that would allow the barriers to fall. He explained that, although he would know what was happening, it would not be a conscious decision to allow his pain rise to the surface. He then noted that the process was far too complicated to explain and that if the pair really wanted to know, he'd tell them at a later date.

He felt it would help him. When asked strangely what it would help him with, he answered; "To grieve."

Which is what led them all to their current positions; standing in the centre of one of the Imladris realm's training ranges, weapons of choice out and circling one another.

From across the circle area, Glorfindel met eyes with Erestor and a meaningful look later, the blonde made the first move. He moved with all the silence, grace and ease his race gifted to him as he turned his weapon so the handle, and not the blade bared down on Harry. He aimed to strike at the half-elf's back but as destiny would have it, Harry moved quicker than any elf in Middle-Earth could and easily stepped out of the weapon's range. The opening attack was quickly followed by a series of swift, well practised manoeuvres; each one had Harry moving more and more and by the 9th consecutive attack, he decided to end his evasion.

In a grand total of one point five seconds, Harry had relaxed the fist's his hands were in, willed them to make their way down to his thighs and pick off two of his daggers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Glorfindel turn his weapon around once again so this time it would be the blade reigning down on him.

The daggers in his hands were held in such a way that he would feel discomfort when blocking the oncoming blow, so he threw them directly upwards crossed his arms over at the elbow; catching them again just in time for the blade of the Glorfindel's weapon to meet the up-turned cross-section of both hilts.

The action caught the other elf by surprise, momentarily rendering him paralyzed as he was awed at the sheer agility Harry had shown. The former Gryffindor knew exactly why the pair, or the three, of them were there in the first place but he couldn't help but grin despite himself.

"I am but half-Elven Glorfindel. Now what does that say for those who are Elven completely?" The green-eyed fighter remarked before pushing the offending blade from the grasp of his own. He then moved into a low, but not too low, stance. His opponent shook himself back to clarity, scowled at the previous comment and the fight continued.

Near ten minutes after the fight had commenced, just as in Lorien, a crowd was slowly forming around the perimeters of the training range and all eyes were locked on as the elegant figures fought. Well, all save for three pairs. The owners of said pairs glanced from the two Elves that were lost in their actions to the dark haired elf that stood a way off to the side, but closer than the crowd.

Legolas turned his attention back to the being that was currently in the process of claiming his heart while his two companions still looked at Erestor. Elladan and his brother made to walk over to their tutor but when the latter raised his hands to halt their approach, they cast the Councillor and confused look. The usually quiet elf simply shook his head, motioning them to stay where they were.

In truth, Erestor knew that had the twins have stepped into the perimeters of the range, they would have been unwittingly and most certainly unwillingly drawn into the clash.

With a concerned air about him, the Prince of Mirkwood watched. He was biting the inside of his mouth, clenching and unclenching his fist's to keep his nervousness at bay. Despite how much Harry had wanted to hide it, the Elven Prince saw through the schooled features, he saw passed the half-elf's façade as if it were glass.

He saw the pain etched in those vibrant green orbs. He saw the hurt, the guilt, the fear and the mildest glimmer of loneliness. He saw all of that and more but chose to let Harry deal with his problems his own way. Should the half-elf decide to confide in Legolas, the royal would not turn him away.

Glorfindel jumped a stride's length to his left to avoid a dagger's tip plunging into his abdomen and countered the attack with a sharp kick to Harry's briefly exposed side. The half-elf stumbled slightly but to his credit, he didn't fall. He eyed his opponent's position and thought it was too close for the moment. He jumped back the same distance Glorfindel had jumped sideward and the pair began to circle each other once again.

"I commend you Harry Potter." The blonde spoke for the first time since the bout started. "Your abilities are much and their quality is better. How fair you this moment?" He asked, never once taking his eyes from the half-elf.

"I fair well." Harry answered. Altering his grasp on the pair of daggers, he released them both. They flew spiralling towards Glorfindel and the latter crouched down, his weapon held out in a horizontal position and his free hand touching the ground lightly. He turned his head and saw the daggers land at the feet of the Prince Legolas. He saw the twins, stood behind the royal, each start reaching down to pick up the items of weaponry but the hands held out by the blonde stopped them.

Harry had to suppress the grin that was trying desperately to fight its way to the surface as he watched Glorfindel crouch down. He knew the daggers would not hit the other elf even if said elf hadn't ducked, but it was amusing to see such a thing none the less. His left hand clasped the scabbard of his sword while his right hand grasped the handle of the sword inside it. He quickly unsheathed the blade and returned to his armed stance.

"How fair you, Glorfindel of Imladris?" His voice sounded smug to the ear, especially an Elven ear and he smiled innocently at the rising elf.

"Challenged." Was all that was said before moving in for the attack.

The pair continued to trade blows with one another for the next ten minutes before Harry saw an opening and kicked the weapon from the blonde elf's hands. The elf stumbled slightly, caught of guard by the sudden movement but he quickly recovered and unsheathed the fighting knives that were strapped to his thighs.

He spotted Harry three meters away waiting to continue. And continue they did.

They flew into another round of the bout. They lunged, blocked, aimed, avoided, attacked… never once losing their footing. That was, however, until one misplaced foot. Almost ten minutes after his weapon change, Glorfindel jumped back to avoid Harry's sword cutting into his stomach. He'd done the manoeuvre countless times in the past and had no reason to think he would not land correctly as he always tended to.

Only he didn't – land correctly, that is. When he landed, he aimed to land on the ball of his right foot with a slight bend in his knee and with his left foot, he aimed to land fully on the heal; bring down the ball after he gained his balance again. He was on target; he merely miscalculated the level of moisture that had settled over the ground the evening previous. So when his right foot touched the ground, he slipped.

To his credit, the blonde elf slipped as gracefully as ever on bended knees and with only one hand touching the ground, knife still clasped.

Taking the opening that seemed to be handed to him on a silver platter, Harry took three paces towards the fallen elf. He stood on the knife that was clenched in Glorfindel's right hand, pinning it to the ground then proceeded to kick the knife from his left hand.

After the elf was disarmed completely, Harry brought his sword to the blonde's chin, signifying victory.

"You are exceptionally skilled." The grounded elf commented and Harry bowed his head.

"I have the feeling only a few have claimed victory over you before." Glorfindel nodded. "You too are an amazing fighter." The green-eyed being grinned ruefully. "I could have used a partner like you when I was training for the war." He pulled his sword away and stepped back. The other slowly rose from his position and re-sheathed the knife in his hand. With a deep, meaningful bow to one another, Glorfindel stepped back, joining the spectators at the perimeter of the range and Harry turned his full attention onto his Godfather's Ancestor.

As he looked into Erestor's eyes, the half-elf sent the blonde that had just exited the range area a short mental message, thanking him and telling him he'd helped.

"You on the other hand…" Harry said, leaving the statement open. He saw the other elf removing his fighting knives from their sheathes and couldn't help but notice the Gryffindor emblem on the handles. He resolved to ask on the matter later. Casting a glance down at his own weapon, he shrugged his shoulders.

After sliding his sword back into the scabbard, he then removed them both from his belt and threw them behind him to where he knew Legolas stood. He took his back from around his shoulders, followed quickly by his coat and tossed them in the same direction.

Crossing his arms at the forearm, he pulled both of his fighting knives from their sheaths and worked himself into a starting stance.

"I hope this aids you Harry Potter." The dark haired elf said sincerely. Harry responded with a weak smile before they began to circle.

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

"Haldir of Lorien." An elf, tall upon his beautiful black horse and kindness in his eyes spoke to Lóthlorien's Marchwarden. Haldir was stood two meters in front of the elf that spoke and the party of five a short way behind him. "I, along with my companions here travelled from Mirkwood with hopes of seeing my son." The elf explained. "The Anniversary of his birth seemed to have… slipped his mind."

Haldir's eyebrows rose slowly at this new revelation and he allowed the smallest of smiles to play over his face before he remembered whose company he was in. He looked over the group of six before him.

"The Lord and Lady request I escort your party to the main city." He bowed his head and turned to his brothers, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Why, of all morns to do so, would Harry choose this one to visit the Good Councillor?" His brothers simply grinned at him.

"Let us go Haldir. Harry will return when his and Legolas' business is complete in Imladris as you very well know. Has he not told you he would see you this eve?" Haldir scowled at Rúmil but the other elf just laughed. "Come." And they all began walking towards the city.

Half an hour after the large group had started their journey, the elf on the horse that had spoken to Haldir before, broke the silence with a question aimed at the Marchwarden himself.

"I do not wish to pry Haldir," the elf began, "but who is this being you spoke of? I believe I overheard you name him, or her, Harry." Haldir was momentarily thrown by the abruptness of the question but he then realised who was asking. The other elf was merely curious. That did not mean the Lorien elf had the right to answer any questions.

"His name is Harry Potter, my lord. Though that is all I can say about him at this time. Rest assured all questions will be answered should Harry allow it when he returns from his trip to Imladris this eve." He answered, choosing his words correctly.

"Well now I am intrigued." The elevated elf commented with a smile.

"We all were when he arrived my lord."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

Erestor removed the remains of his shredded tunic and threw it aside in the same direction he threw what was left of his robes not 10 minutes before. He stood in a pair of comfortably baggy slacks and nothing to cover his chest. A thin leather belt, hardly noticeable to those who were not looking at it, was wired around his waist.

Harry stood grinning lightly not five paces from the de-clothed elf. His own shirt had been lost long ago but he had his tank top on and was not as exposed as Erestor was now.

The dark hair elf returned his opponents grin. He tapped his two knifes together at the blade and the pair danced again.

Flawless movements, exquisitely preformed. Blades clashed with blades, metal on metal.

Harry ducked a particularly high swipe from Erestor and swung a leg out, tripping the other from behind. Said elf felt to the ground, landing hard on his back, effectively knocking the wind out of him. During the time it took for the fallen being to get his breath back, Harry had moved away and prepared to take a running attack.

When he was breathing normally again, instead of sitting up and facing forward as one would normally do, he lifted his legs up and rolled backwards. When he was knelt firmly on the ground again, he snapped his neck back, taking his hair back also, and looked up to see Harry start his approach.

The kneeling elf bent further to the ground until Harry was three meters away and then he pushed up with his hands and the balls of his feet. He leapt into the air a full bodies length, flipped (straight-legged) over Harry's head, held his knife out and caught the fabric of the item of clothing still covering the other's chest. His knife dragged down until the back of the item was practically cut in half.

He landed strongly on his feet facing away from his opponent but quickly turned around should the other choose to attack. He could hear gasps being aired throughout the surrounding crowd but his focus was solely on the half-elf that currently had his back to him.

Erestor watched as the cloth fell from Harry's back and gasped himself at the site it left in its wake. Etched onto the former Gryffindor's back was… something. It looked, to Erestor, to be a bird he saw once upon a moon when he was in the company of Godric Gryffindor. He could not quite remember the name of it but he remembered it to be among the most, if not _the_ most, beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	16. Fifteen: Tears of rain of sorrow and pai

HP/LOTR crossover  
  
Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary. Note containing information on other stories or general info-updates are and will be posted on my bio page. Feel free to browse, it's what it's there for.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Fifteen: Tears of rain; of sorrow and pain.**

Ah.

'Ah' was all Harry could think in the moments following the removal of his top. This was far from what he'd had planned. He knew he was wearing down – however much his body refused to acknowledge. But, yes. The public unveiling that resulted in his tattoo being exposed was most certainly not one of the planned things he had on his list for that day.

"Skaraé." He spoke gently but with warning laced into his tone also. He felt magic pulse soothingly through his back and smiled. "Thank you." He turned around and settled into a comfortable stance. "When you're ready Erestor."

The Counsellor of Imladris shook his head and closed his mouth with a 'snap'. He wound the knives he had a hold on around his fingers to loosen the joints a little before he too settled himself into a stance. "I'd like to talk to you later." Harry nodded curtly and the pair began to circle.

Gritting his teeth, the half-elf lunged forward and Erestor barely had time to block the attack before knives clashed heavily together. They jumped apart briefly before attacking once again.

Harry aimed a knife at Erestor's chest and one at his hip, both were blocked. The foot the former Gryffindor had kicked out in an attempt to trip the older being was knocked away and it was all Harry could do not to fall over. Instead, he jumped back to steady himself.

Though rest wasn't his for long as the older being began another fast and furious assault.

What followed could only be described by the spectators witnessing it as Art in its truest, most primal form. Eyes locked constantly, not a fault with the movements. The pair danced a dance that few ever have and they danced it to perfection.

"Haldir will not be happy with you." Erestor spoke after forty-five minutes of their silent dance. Harry managed a wry grin between panting breaths he knew his opponent was experiencing also. They were both tiring.

"Indeed." Dodge. Attack. "Neither will Ata'da or Nanitta. But I am sure their curiosity can be appeased easily enough." Erestor actually smiled at the comment.

"The Lady did mention certain… methods you used when allowing herself and Celeborn to view your thoughts."

"The Lady does not know what the word secret means." Harry scowled but the scowl dropped and his face became a mask once again as they flew into yet another round of the bout.

It took a hesitant step from Erestor for Harry to gain and take a hold of the upper hand. And he did so with grace and ease.

The Imladris elf had caught movement on the skin of Harry's right shoulder and paused his approach for the tiniest fraction of a second, but it was all the half-elf seemed to need as he jumped into the air and kicked Erestor in the chest, sending his opponent to the ground with a winding 'thud'.

The dark-haired elf's left knife had been dropped accidentally when the hand holding it had been quickly brought up to his chest as an instinctive reaction. Harry had stood on the knife still firmly in Erestor's other hand much the same as he'd done with Glorfindel, only this time he kneeled down over the fallen elf.

With his knives at both Erestor's throat and his chest, the half-elf shifted, without taking is foot from the knife still firmly in the other's hand, so while his left foot was busy holding the knife down, his right knee was seated quite comfortably (for Harry) in between his opponents legs.

"Words do not do your skill justice." Erestor offered quietly, keeping his discomfort at having a knee so close to him… there, inside for now. Harry smiled.

"You hold a fair amount of it in those hands also my friend."

Harry rose slowly to his feet, re-sheathed his knives and held a hand out for the grounded elf. Erestor took the offered hand and was pulled up. The pair locked eyes and both bowed their heads in respect.

"I will visit you either in the morrow or the day following." The half elf said softly as he began gathering his things. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Royal spectator bend down to pick up the weapons Harry had thrown at his feet. After his things were safely in hand, the victor of the handicap bout turned back to the Imladris Counsellor. "You and Glorfindel both are worthy opponents. Your skill is commendable." Erestor inclined his head in acceptation of the compliment.

Legolas stepped up to the side of his companion and rested a free hand on the half-elf's forearm. The Prince smiled at the dark-haired elf.

"Good day to you Erestor of Imladris." Erestor bowed his head once again.

"And to you, my Lord." With those words said, Harry and Legolas disappeared from the training range in Imladris.

When the pair appeared again, they were no longer in Elrond's land, but the land Harry first set foot into. They were in the talan that had been allocated to the Prince during his stay in Lóthlorien. The blonde in question glanced around the room with a confused look gracing his face.

"How is it you knew where my talan was?" He asked Harry without turning to face him.

"Legolas." The half-elf near whispered. Legolas turned around quickly and gaped at the site his companion made.

Tears were flowing freely down Harry's cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot and the skin under his eyes were quickly becoming red and swollen from excessive tears. His shoulders were shaking and Legolas could see that the legs of the other elf were barely keeping his body upright.

The Mirkwood born elf dropped the weapons he held onto a nearby chair and rushed across the room. He forced Harry to drop the numerous items he held to the floor and then led him to the bed.

He sat the half-elf down and proceeded to remove the other's boots and the other items of clothing he donned. When Harry was stripped down to an item Legolas didn't think the former-Gryffindor would appreciate being removed at this point, the blonde manoeuvred his friend into a horizontal position.

When Harry was safely underneath the blanket on the bed, the Prince rid himself of all clothing save his leggings. He then slipped between the covers and held Harry close to his chest, letting him cry, never once complaining.

Harry cried for what seemed like forever. He cried for Dumbledore, he cried for the loss his old world had suffered. He cried so hard and his emotions were such a wreck that outside their talan, the heavens opened and for the first time in many-a-year the land of Lóthlorien was doused with mournful rains.

The inhabitant's of the land stared at the skies and they were all thinking the same thing.

The last time Caras Galadhon witnessed such sorrow and felt such pain was when the Princess Anéthiel, star of Siryái left Middle-Earth. Their lady had not emerged from her catatonic state until near 4 month after.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Never before has such heartache been known to me." The Queen Altáriël, wife of Thranduil and Mother of Legolas said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her middle in a vain attempt to keep the feeling of pain from washing over her. Her husband stepped up behind her and wound his own arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

The pair were in the talan that the Lord and Lady of Lorien offered them during their stay in the land. Their travelling companions were in a talan not far from theirs and they knew their son had one on a level above their own.

"I have." Thranduil whispered, shivering slightly. "Once only and for that small mercy I am forever thankful." He continued. "When my Mother was taken from us, my Father cried. It was the only time I had ever seen tears fall from his kind eyes. He had always told me that Wood-Elves hold within their hearts a certain affinity with the elements that the Elves of other realms lack. That is not to say we are better, merely different.

"When I saw him crying, I too allowed my tears to shed themselves. We sat together and cried for her. I remember outside, the rain poured for months and our kingdom felt our pain. Groups and families travelled here, unable to take the sheer distress we were in. My father did nothing to stop them, he encouraged them to visit the Golden Wood, speak with the Lady. She is wise and fair, highest of all Elves in Middle-Earth." He stopped speaking and they both watched the rain pour.

"Who could be in such a terrible amount of hurt?" Altáriël voice her thoughts. "An ache as this cannot be from Legolas, can it not?" Thranduil smiled against his partner's hair.

"Nay, my love. Our child has no need for sadness in his life at this time."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry lay on his side, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly as well as a foreign pair of legs doing a fine job at creating a tangled mess under the blanket.

He had stopped crying half an hour ago and had drifted into a fitful, short-lived slumber. He could hear soothing words being spoken to him in a mere whisper of a voice. He recognised the tongue as Elvish, and the voice as belonging to his Prince.

"Legolas." Harry breathed, his throat croaking slightly. He heard the speaking stop and found himself missing its peaceful tone.

Legolas leaned back to look at his companions face and instantly his heart ached for him. Such grief there was etched on his beautiful features. "Is there anything you wish for?" He asked the saddened half-elf.

"Water… thanks." The Prince slowly and gently disentangled himself from the other's grasp and rose from the bed. He noticed Harry sitting up and swinging his legs around over the side of the bed but did not comment – instead he did as asked and retrieved a glass of water.

When the liquid was acquired the blonde handed it over. Harry took the offered glass with a warm, grateful smile before taking a few sips of the contents.

"Listen, I'm sorry about breaking down back there." He said, his eyes downcast. "My emotions, my deepest most inner emotions are never on show. I keep them locked behind a wall that I try my hardest to keep stable. But today…" He sighed. "But today I needed this outlet. I needed to grieve. My feelings were bottling up inside me and had I not acted when I did, they would have consumed me and destroyed my soul." He heard Legolas gasp in shock and smiled ruefully.

"The process would not be over night, but I feared none the less." He shifted on the bed and placed his glass down on the ground. He then reached out and grasped the blonde's hands in his own, looking straight into the other's eyes. "I don't know what this new feeling is inside me, but I know it's good. My heart swells when I feel you near me, my stomach turns when I see your soulful smile. I don't know what's happening to me, but I know I would not be happy with you not in my life." He pulled the elf towards him, wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist and buried his face in the Prince's cloth covered stomach.

Not knowing what to do or say, Legolas held Harry's head in place with his hands. He closed his eyes and revelled in the moment. He knew he felt something for the half-elf though he did not know what. It wasn't quite love, but love wasn't out of the picture either.

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

"His pain recedes slightly." Galadriel spoke softly from her seated position on the balcony to her and her husband's chamber. The rain still fell, though the canopy above her head shielded her from it.

"Slightly." Celeborn said as he rested a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"He is not alone." The Lady of the Wood cast her eyes over her kingdom. "I wish to take him in my arms and protect him from the harsh reality and cold heart of the world. But I have seen his past. His soul is old, older than ours, older than Erestor's. Heir to the legend Gryffindor, then so Heir to the Myth of Merlin, so many stars to his name, his mother's by right, his Godfather's by love, fairness and all that lies between." A lone tear falls down her porcelain cheek and is captured effortlessly by her husband.

"Legolas will take care of him, and Harry will take care of Legolas in turn. His soul may be old, but his heart is still young."

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	17. Sixteen: Enter Thranduil and Partner

HP/LOTR crossover

Note: All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary. Note containing information on other stories or general info-updates are and will be posted on my bio page. Feel free to browse, it's what it's there for.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Sixteen: Enter Thranduil and Partner.**

Harry lay on his stomach on the floor of Legolas' Talan.

Legolas himself was in the bathing room, soaking peacefully in a piping hot bath that had had ache-relieving and simple scented salts thrown into the water (dissolving almost instantly). The former Gryffindor smiled as he heard a series of splashes emanating from the room.

He lay upon a soft rug; his legs were crossed at the ankles and bending back at the knee. He had opted not to put a clean top (or any top) on after Legolas had left the room, but did slip himself back into his pants, thinking the rose-tinted cheeks of his Elven friend weren't due to the heat of the Talan.

He'd ordered himself a warm butterbeer from his bag along with his journal, a quill and some ink – forgoing the pen he'd usually use. He missed his home magical world.

He'd been writing about his days, feelings as well as various other items of news for near 15 minutes when there was a light knock at the Talan door. He heard more splashing coming from the next room and chuckled. Rising to his knees, he slowly worked out the kinks in his elbows and lower back.

"Could you please see who is knocking Harry?" Legolas called out from the other room.

"If I must." Harry drawled in mock-reluctance. "If it is Nanitta I'll just tell her to… come back later." The bathing elf clucked his tongue before releasing the chuckle that he had been attempting to mask. Harry merely smiled. He rose with two satisfying 'cracks' in his knees and strolled lazily to the door. He raised a hand with the intention of working it through his hair, only to find his dark locks still tied back. Scowling, he pulled the band out and loosened his hair up a bit. When he deemed it 'fit but only just', he opened the door.

What he was faced with shocked him; though the only tell-tale sign that this was so were the immediate raising of both eyebrows.

Stood on the landing outside Legolas' Talan were two beings, both Elves, and both were beautiful. One male and one female. They seemed to Harry, by the look of their garb, to be two very important Elves.

The half-elf stepped forward and peered closely at the male elf, purposely invading the other's personal space. Harry looked into the elf's eyes before allowing his own to trace the lines of the flawless face, neck, shoulders, hair… ears. Had Harry not known any better, he would have said that the elf stood before him was Legolas.

But he did know better, and the elf before him was not Legolas.

But they were obviously closely related.

A choked noise caught his attention and he stepped back away from the male elf, turning his focus on the female half of the pair. She was extremely beautiful; almost as beautiful as his Grandmother, but not quite. The unknown elf-maiden's eyes lacked what Galadriel's had; they lacked the sheer intensity, age and wisdom that the Lorien Lady's held. But the female before him carried herself with a dignified but at the same time, modest air about her.

Harry suddenly realised who they were and in his mind, he grinned.

He heard the bathing room door swing open and allowed his mental grin to become a physical one.

"Who is there?" Legolas asked as he towelled his hair with a drying sheet. In his bent over position, the Prince could see Harry's back only, and was not able to see passed the half-elf's broad shoulders: even when Harry decided to shift his body position so he was leaning against the open door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Harry?"

"I do believe, fair Prince, that it is your parents who are stood on the landing." Harry threw his head back and laughed at the sudden half of all movement.

"I do not know why you are laughing." The Prince grumbled as he quickly dried the lower half of his body and slipped into a pair of clean leggings. Harry finally managed to get himself under control and with a bright, beaming smile, he stepped aside to make room for the King and Queen of Mirkwood.

"Lord and Lady of the distance land, Mirkwood." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "You may enter, but do so at your own risk." He put a hand to his face, masking his mouth from Legolas' view and tuned his voice down to a stage whisper. "Between you and me, he isn't very tidy."

"I'd kindly ask you to take it back," Legolas spoke up from beside the half-elf. "If I thought for one moment you would." Harry just smiled innocently as if to say 'who? Me?' and stepped away from the door. He held Legolas' eyes for a moment longer before returning to his horizontal position on the rug to continue his writing.

He dipped the nib of his quill in the ink-well (placed a safe distance away form his parchment) and let his thoughts flow through his fingers. He wrote whatever came to mind; feelings, events, current happenings… He had a mass of idea's swimming about his head and had started to write with a passion… which lasted all of a minute, as he felt two pairs of eyes on his back.

He dropped his quill into the ink-well and blew on the wet wording to dry it quickly.

"I do not stare at the Thranduil king because he dons a royal title." He said softly but loud and firm enough for them to hear and take note. "I feel it is not unjust of me to ask that you refrain from staring at the markings on my back. Not only do I consider staring to be rude, but it is distracting me from my work."

Legolas winced at the words Harry spoke. A topless Harry was an exposed Harry, and one of those was extremely difficult not to stare at.

"Ada, Atara." The Prince's soft Elven tongue reached his parent's ears, causing them to turn and face him. "Please, do not stare. He is right, it is rude." The pair started for a moment, mildly shocked at their son's words but soon nodded, seeing the error in their ways.

Harry sighed from his position. He knew he would not be getting anymore work completed should he stay in the Talan he was currently in. So he pushed himself up onto his knees and started to gather his things. He closed his journal after placing a bookmark in the page he'd been writing on and set it to one side. He then removed his quill from the ink-well, placed the lid for the well back on and screwed it tightly. He noticed excess ink on his quill drip onto the rug and clucked his tongue.

He waved his hand over the quill nib and the specks of ink on the rug, cleaning the marks completely. He then rose to his feet. He reached over to where Legolas had placed his clothing and other items and pulled a cloak form the pile. After securing it around his shoulders (not bothering to stop and pull a top on) he picked up his journal, quill and ink. Then, and only then, did he turn to face the three Mirkwood Royals.

Though only one caught his interest in that moment.

The Prince smiled at him regretfully. The blonde knew his parent's actions were what was leading Harry to his premature departure but could and would do nothing to stop the other from leaving. He watched the half-elf approach him and pull him into an embrace. He felt lips at his ear and smiled.

"I'll be back later. Take care of my things for me." He kissed the Prince on the cheek, followed closely but briefly by a kiss on the lips before pulling away. He turned to the too-shocked-for-words King and Queen of Mirkwood and bowed his head. Not a second later, he had apparated out of the room without a sound, startling both high royals so much that they each let out short cries.

Legolas heard Harry's laughter ring through his head and grinned a little himself.

"How is that possible?" Altáriël gasped as she peered at the empty space Harry had just vacated. She heard her son chuckle and turned to him. He had moved from his previous position and was now moving around the room. He picked up the bundle of clothing Harry had reached into before and dumped them on a chair in a far corner.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband easing closer and closer to a pile of weapons that had been haphazardly strewn across one of the sitting chairs. She saw Thranduil reach a hand out to touch one of them when Legolas' sharp voice caught both their ears.

"Do not touch them Ada!" The Prince strode across the room towards his father. He noticed the shocked expression on the King's face and inwardly winced. He had not meant to sound so harsh. "I apologise for my tone." He said as he picked up Harry's daggers (all six of them) and set them down again on the empty half of the table he kept his own weaponry on. He then moved back to gather the fighting knives, sword and the two odd sticks Harry had told him half an hour previous that were not to be broken or damaged in anyway.

"They are like no other weapons I have laid my eyes upon before, ión." Thranduil stated, walking towards his son slowly. "I assume they belong to your guest, Harry I believe his name is." Legolas laid the knives and sword beside his own pair of knives and turned around.

"They do belong to Harry. And such skill he has with them also." He began. "He surpassed both Glorfindel and Erestor of Imladris just this morn." The younger elf explained as he walked back to the chair. He picked up Harry's bag and placed it with his weapons.

"Surely you jest Legolas!" Altáriël exclaimed, coming up to stand by her husband. "To best Glorfindel is a feat that only Erestor can call his own. But to best Elrond's counsellor also? Surely not." She saw her son smile serenely and instantly knew his previous words were true.

"Do not mistake me Atara, Ada… Harry was challenged by Glorfindel; though their bout did nay last as long as the bout held between Harry and Erestor. They danced. It is the only way I can describe it justly. Neither could best the other much, and when would did, it would not be for longer than half a minute before the other would battle back."

Altáriël nodded her head in acceptance of her son's explanation. Harry was becoming quite the revelation, she thought. Besting the Eldest elf in Elvendom was not easy. And neither was it simple to best Glorfindel, but Harry did both… consecutively. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she looked back at her son. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Legolas asked her cautiously. He knew that look in her eyes. And he wasn't fond of its meaning.

"Did I not see this same Harry make a rather intimate display of affection towards your person?" This line of questioning seemed to capture Thranduil's interest also as the king turned to look at the prince. Legolas just groaned.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After Harry had left Legolas' Talan, he allowed his essence to linger there for a moment or two to see how the King and Queen reacted to his disappearing act. His laughter sounding through the Prince's head told Legolas just how amusing Harry found the reactions.

When his essence finally caught up with his body, he appeared back in the waking world by the river that runs through Lóthlorien. He smiled at the glistening water, listening to its hypnotic song, losing himself in the mystical air of the location before removing his cloak and laying his half on the ground – half on a large rock. He seated himself on the area of the cloak that was on the ground and leaned back against the rock. He felt peace and hope surround his heart and sighed.

He started writing again.

_'I have just left Legolas' Talan. His mother and father showed up at the door requesting an audience. I didn't read their minds per-se… but I caught onto a few stray thoughts. It seems my dear Princeling has been hiding things. Apparently, his birthday is coming up. His parents followed him here to Lorien so that they might celebrate it with him, as he had clearly neglected to take the occasion to mind when planning for this trip._

_Or maybe he's like me in that respect. Maybe he never wants a fuss on his birthday, so hides. That said, I don't mind the receiving of presents at all. Colour me indulgent.'_

He paused his writing and allowed his eyes to roam over his surroundings, smiling once again at the beauty or it all. He then let his eyes fall back to the page and continued his writing.

'_Though to my knowledge, indulgent is not a colour in the known spectrum. I suppose if one should colour me anything… it would be frightfully profound. Or perhaps, stubborn? Fool-hardy? Typical Gryffindor? Ah! Red and Gold. Those are my colours through and through. Silver possibly too.'_

He grinned down at hit own mentality, or lack there of, before closing up his journal and rising to his feet.

Perhaps a short walk before returning to Legolas' Talan would be in order.

* * *

**Written by Messrmarauder (aka Ithil hin)**


	18. Seventeen: Benefited Friends

**HP/LOTR crossover.**

**Note: **All notes, important or otherwise are posted at the top of the prologue. I will add more notes when I feel it is necessary.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR LORD OF THE RINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Seventeen: Benefited Friends.**

During his short walk, Harry managed to come up with yet another dilemma. Since his arrival here in Middle Earth, he hadn't seen a single bloody shop… so where was one to buy gifts from? More importantly, how was one to get money to buy said gifts? It wouldn't do for his princeling to have a birthday and yet receive no gift from Harry now would it?

Perhaps he should make something, he mused to himself as he walked towards Legolas' Talan. It wouldn't be hard, there wasn't a shortage of wood around here and he had his dagger with which he could carve – but what of paints?

His dilemma came to an end when he remembered his endless bag. He would make the princeling a gift and he would ask the bag for some paints, it would be something to distract him from his thoughts anyway. He smiled to himself smugly and then leapt up onto the rope ladder that led to the princes little tree-house.

He paused before entering and composed himself as well as he could before knocking. He didn't bother to wait for an answer and instead slipped inside, unsurprised to see that Legolas' parents had left and the princeling was scowling at him once more. Though this time there was a hint of humour in those eyes.

"You did that on purpose!" Legolas snapped and Harry looked at him with amusement.

"What would that be, my dear prince?" he drawled innocently, slinging himself down onto a chair without thought. Legolas stuttered soundlessly for a minute before he threw his hands up with frustration and sank down besides Harry. "So, when would this birthday of yours be?" Harry asked with a smirk and Legolas swung yet another glare his way.

"That would be none of your business," he said and Harry pouted mockingly and put a hand over his heart.

"Such harsh words! I'm wounded!" he cried and then grinned. "You may as well tell me dear heart; you know I will find out anyway, so save me the trouble,"

"It's the day after the morrow," Legolas replied with a groan and Harry's grin widened.

"Excellent! Now tell me, what should we do this day?"

"My parents request an audience with you," Legolas started hesitantly and Harry looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "They merely wish to know more about the elf who kissed their son and would like to know whether you intend to take things further. Just satisfy their curiosity this once…" he added, taking on a slight pleading tone when he saw Harry's expression shutter closed.

"I think not-"

"Please Harry! It will get them off my back for a while at least," Legolas said and Harry heaved a great put-upon sigh. How could he refuse his princeling when he asked so nicely?

"Oh very well… I'll think about it. First I have to go and see Nanitta and Ata'da, but I'll be back soon," he said and then stood up. He offered Legolas a small smile and then apparated from the Talan and into Galadriel and Celeborn's rooms.

He wasn't surprised to see them there and looking out of the window, quite obviously in the middle of a conversation. They sensed him arriving though and turned around, the surprise still evident on their features made Harry snort softly to himself.

"I thought I would visit" he said with a shrug. He watched them both for a minute, they were happy and in love, that was something he had seen the first time he met them. He could remember how rare it was to find such love like this in his own world, but here it seemed to be aplenty. He pondered on what he was here to do, hesitating and wondering what to say, but he allowed himself to be led to a seat.

"It was you, wasn't it?" the Lady asked softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "The pain, so much pain," she whispered, her eyes losing their focus for a minute and the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"What-?" Harry asked, completely confused. The Lord took his hand in his own and smoothed out his fingers softly.

"The sky wept with you, my child. What pains you so?" he asked and Harry blinked again, looking from one to the other. What did they mean, that the sky wept with him? And now that he came to think about it, how did they know he had cried? He decided not to ask questions now though; Legolas or Erestor would give him the answers he wanted.

"I want to show you now, the rest of my memories," he said quietly and smiled when they looked up at him. "I will show you the sad times but also the good, to make a balance. There are quite obviously memories that are meant to remain for me alone." When he received a nod from them both he stepped back from them and closed his eyes.

___"Show memories of good and bad_  
___Of the joyful smile and the tears had_  
___Mix them new and mix them old_  
___Create a balance to unfold_  
___Show them now my love and pain_  
___Reveal to them my every stain_  
___Memories of both warm and cold_  
___Keep for me the ones I fold"_

Once more a faint beam of light sprang from the centre of his forehead and travelled towards the very centre of the chamber; as it went, it grew in width and height and then it stopped at the size of a small window. A number of short, sharp, bursts of light travelled along the beam, one after the other. When each bolt hit, the screen grew a shade lighter and finally, after what felt like forever, when the last bolt hit, the screen shimmered and turned a creamy white colour.

He broke the connection and turned to look at his grandparents again, this time they were sat calmly and with a small smile on their faces.

"You remember how to work it?" he asked softly and smiled when they nodded again. "Then I will leave you to it, I must speak with the king Thranduil I do believe," he said and then paused just as he was about to apparate. He looked at them both carefully and then averted his eyes. "I don't want your pity, remember that."

He paused once more and then decided against apparating yet and instead excited through the door. The two guards he saw outside stood up straight as soon as the door opened and Harry smirked as he obviously interrupted their rest. He closed the door softly behind him and then turned to look at them again.

"I doubt Nanitta or Ata'da will be receiving visitors this eve, make sure they are not disturbed please," he said and when he received confused nods, he gathered his magic and then apparated to Haldir to tell him the same.

When he appeared in the Patrol Base, his arrival went unnoticed and Harry stood back with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Rúmil and Orophin were, once again, in the middle of a very entertaining argument. Haldir himself was sat back in his chair and watching the performance idly as he twirled his dagger around one the desk, the point of it pushed into the wood.

"Why must you be so infuriating?" Orophin snapped, in elvish, his expression one of both anger and frustration. Rúmil merely stood back and smirked, the look suited him, Harry thought with a grin.

"It's called payback brother-mine. It's not very nice is it? Having to do all the work while your brother is off chasing every Elf-maiden in the forest, one would think you knew better," Rúmil replied calmly and Harry cleared his throat, effectively drawing the attention to him.

"Sorry to interrupt this – interesting show." He said with a grin, "but I thought it best to let you know that Nanitta and Ata'da most likely will not be receiving guests this eve."

"And why would that be?" Haldir asked as he turned to look at Harry with narrowed eyes. Harry quirked an eyebrow and sniffed indignantly.

"I'll have you know that it's nothing to do with me!" he said and then paused. "Well, actually, it has everything to do with me… but that's beside the point!" he mumbled and cracked a smile again. "I've left them with quite a few of my memories to look through, is all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my dear Princeling to visit."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Harry called teasingly as he stepped into Legolas' Talan and pulled off his outer robes. He would bathe before he went for this audience with the Princeling's parents, he decided. "I imagine Nanitta and Ata'da will not be having anymore visitors this eve," he called again, now wrestling with the cuffs over his wrist holster.

"I popped in on Haldir as well; can you believe Rúmil and Orophin are arguing again? I caught a few words about chasing elf-maidens when on patrol, or something like that anyway." He called again and he walked over to his weapons bag and dropped in his dagger before pulling the bottle of pumpkin juice out.

"May I ask who your Nanitta and Ata'da is?" a voice that certainly didn't belong to Legolas called out and Harry turned around quickly with his sword off his belt and pointing in the direction of said voice. He winced slightly when he saw King Thranduil and his wife; Altáriël sat watching him, along with a very amused Legolas.

"Um… hi?" he offered sheepishly as he quickly lowered his sword. "My Nanitta and Ata'da is Galadriel and Celeborn." He said and then waved his hand dismissively as they opened their mouths to ask questions. "It's a long story but I am who I say I am, and who I am is exactly who I say I am."

"What if we were not to believe you?" Thranduil asked, amused, and Harry shrugged elegantly.

"Not to be blunt, but that would be your problem, not mine." He said and then grinned at the mild affronted look he received in return. "You requested an audience with me, I believe?" he asked and waited until they nodded. "Then if you would bear with me while I bathe, then I shall be right with you."

He didn't bother to wait for a reply as he entered the bathroom, and then he spent the next five minutes trying to figure out how to get the water running. He took his time washing deliberately as he tried to work over what he was willing to tell Legolas' parents. After a while though, he gave in and shrugged back into his clothes before entering the other room again.

He barely suppressed a groan when he saw they were still there. He had half hoped that they would be too annoyed with his bluntness and would want nothing to do with him, but unfortunately they actually seemed intrigued. He sat down opposite them and crossed his legs while he waited, not removing his eyes from the kings.

"What are your intentions for my son?" Altáriël asked immediately and Harry looked over at Legolas, amused to see a faint tint to his cheeks. What were his intentions towards Legolas? He didn't know that himself, well he did, but at the same time he didn't.

"My intentions are to have him." He said simply. "To make him mine, if that is what he wishes, of course. But I have no plans to do so yet, I have my own things to work through and Legolas and I know much about each other – but not much of importance. I wish to know him inside out, I wish to love him and for him to love me in return, but for now I merely wish to be his friend." he replied after careful thought and he never took his eyes off Legolas as he spoke. The princeling was looking at him curiously now, even though he was blushing, his eyes promised thought on the subject.

"Who are you, and where do you come from?" Thranduil asked after a short silence and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know? Nobody's told you yet?" he asked and chuckled when he received a shake of the head. "Very well, then I shall tell you the same as I told them. My name is Harry Potter and I was sent from my world, to here by the Valar. I am the son of Lily and James Potter, Lily was once called Anéthiel and was the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn." He said simply and Thranduil nodded, mulling over that little bit of information.

"Well then, there is not much more to ask. I would not be opposed to talking with you, young Harry, when you have the time. But there is no rush as it is of no importance, I assure you." He said as he stood up and held out his hand. Harry shook it with a smile and then pressed his lips to Altáriël's knuckles when she too held out her hand.

He watched them leave and then breathed a sigh of relief, a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to look at Legolas with a wicked grin. Before the princeling could say anything, Harry had stepped closer and pressed their lips together. Unlike the other times, this kiss was not brief and Harry slipped his tongue out to run along Legolas' bottom lip, asking for entrance.

When the lips parted for him with only a small hesitation, Harry grinned and took full advantage, he slipped his tongue into the others mouth and then groaned as he felt the princeling respond. A tingling of warmth spread through him as he coaxed Legolas' tongue into his mouth and he allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

It had been a long time since such feelings had been awoken in him and he felt a stirring in his groin. Legolas' body was pressed against his own and Harry was positive the elf prince could feel his desire, just as much as Harry could feel his. Eventually, he pulled back and rested their foreheads together, his hand holding Legolas' head still.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends." Legolas managed to say after finding his breath. Harry grinned and he pulled away altogether and made for the bathroom again, he had a little problem to take care of now. He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at where the princeling remained frozen to the spot.

"Friends, yes, but friends with benefits."

* * *

Chapter written by Becca589. 

Thanks Becca, I appreciate it. You got me out of a tight spot there, darling. :


End file.
